Tryst with Destiny
by LadyMeringue
Summary: A tryst with destiny was all he needed to exterminate the demons he had been battling since forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Tryst with Destiny**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! :D **

**This story is based on kkkloveu's story contest. I was not able to submit my entry to her back then, due to my story not being complete (which it still isn't) but this story is completely dedicated to her! Plus since it's my sweetheart's b'day today, what better way to make up her day than to assure her that this story is something I will never abandon! This isn't my best, but this is something really close to my heart. :D**

**And so, on this occasion, I would love to wish her the Happiest Birthday, and also dedicate the first chapter of this story to her! :D I hope I've given it sufficient justice meri pastry lover, and I hope it meets your expectation! :D**

**P.S. This story a sort of AU that is immediately post AKAKR, but in this story, the climax scene of AKAKR never happened, and Abhijeet has no idea who the man he 'supposedly' killed was.**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

It had been a week since he had managed to get Abhay behind the bars. A week since so much had elapsed. He had been given his batch back and his resignation was rejected, and was forcefully made to join work again, even though or the first time in his life, he didn't want to. Not because he was tired or anything, but because he no longer felt himself worthy of it. He was a murderer, yes, and that was the simple truth of it. And yet no one wanted to grasp the truth of it. ACP Pradyuman had told him that the memory was during a mission 4 months prior the life-changing incident that had struck him 17 years ago, from the details he had let out to his boss.

And that was it. No one could confirm what happened later on, whether the guy in his dreams was alive or dead. All he knew that he was an Inspector, just like him. That's all there was to it. He hated living in this new cage that life had prepared for him, being trapped in his own memories, without having any true memory of the incident. Every time it played out in his head, he felt like throwing up, until he couldn't be able to take it any more. Two sleeping pills would more than suffice for the dream to halt, but it was temporary.

He'd been to a "proper" pyschatrist once the case was over, but all the doctor could suggest him was to ease off the guilt. Because the only reason he kept dreaming about it was because his mind was not at rest. The guilt had reached a peak, and had caused an abnormal rise in his brain waves, that had triggered the black outs he had begun facing since a month. The medication helped, but the doctor only one suggestion - ease the guilt.

As if easing his guilt was going to bring back the poor guy who he had so ruthlessly killed. True, everyone believed that the guy was alive, but he needed proof. And that was something no one seemed able to give him. He still remembered the heated argument he'd had with his boss on his first day back in the Bureau.

**Flashback:**

Abhijeet entered the Bureau to find it empty, expect for ACP Pradyuman who was on the phone attending a call. Even though he was happy for the absence of his team mates, he wished he could have a glimpse of all of them before he handed in his resignation letter. Yes. After a long internal debate, he had come to terms with the fact that he WAS the murderer of the unknown Inspector Dilip. He learnt about the unknown Inspector's name, when ACP Pradyuman had come to his house and had handed him the file containing details of the Inspector, which he had pulled his file after the previous case came to an end. The file wasn't very informative and had a dead-line after early 1997, the time when the mission took place. The inspector was referred to as DECEASED, but ACP Pradyuman believed that it was Inspector Dilip's last mission on the field, for after that, he was quitting his job, and starting a new family of his own.

Shedding away those painful thoughts and tears that threatened to escape him, he headed towards the cabin, his face blank, yet his eyes speaking volumes. Entering the cabin with the permission of his boss, who had just got off the phone, Abhijeet handed over a white envelope to his boss, who did not have a look of shock or surprise, but an experienced look which guessed what was hidden in the envelope.

"Sir, yeh mera resignation letter hai. Main ab CID mein kaam nahi kar sakta."

"Par Abhijeet..."

"Sir, please..."

"Nahi Abhijeet, main ise accept nahi kar sakta."

"Ek... ek mujrim ke liye CID mein koi jagah nahi hai sir! Koi jagah nahi..."

"Yeh baat tumhein mujhe samjhaane ki zaroorat nahi hai..."

"Sorry sir, par... agar aap mera resignation accept nahi karenge, toh..."

"Toh kya Abhijeet?"

"Main mera resignation DCP sir ko de dunga."

"Maine Chitrole se baat kar li hai... woh tumhaara resignation accept nahi karega."

"Nahi karenge... par kyun sir?" Abhijeet felt stunned. DCP Chitrole refusing to accept his resignation was as good as someone telling him the sun now rose from the west each day.

And silence... ACP Pradyuman gave Abhijeet a hard look while Abhijeet returned his gaze with the same ferocity. He felt enraged - didn't he even have the right to decide what he wanted to do with his life anymore? The silence continued, until it reached a peak so high, Abhijeet couldn't take it anymore.

"Sir, main aapse aakhri baar puch raha hoon... aap mera resignation accept karenge ki nahi?" It was a blank, expressionless voice which emanated from him. For a moment, he wasn't sure whether he'd been the one who'd spoken it, his voice sounded so foreign to him.

"Theek hai... par ek shart par." Abhijeet was in the act of thanking him when he stopped mid-way. Ofcourse, the 'but' was necessary. He should have known. ACP Pradyuman had a tired smile on his face, which made Abhijeet realize that ACP Pradyuman too, like every mortal man, had aged over the course of years. Whether it had been his ignorance to accept the fact, or his obliviousness, the fact now hit him with a force, which annoyed him more than ever. He cocked his eye-brows up as a way for the old man to continue, while his boss signalled him to take a seat.

"Tum mujhe apna resignation do hafte baad re-submit karoge."

"Do hafte? Par kyun sir?"

"Main chahta hoon ki tum iske baare mein aur socho, aur tab tak, tumhaari do hafte ki duty jo miss hui hai, tum usse as a substitute in do hafton mein kaam kar sakte ho. Bhavnao mein liye gaye faisle har baar sahi nahi hote hai... isiliye main chahta hoon ki tum do aur hafte CID Team mein kaam karo, aur agar phir bhi tumhein lage ki tum apne decision se khush ho, toh mujhe theek pandra din baad apna resignation re-submit kar dena."

**Present Day:**

He knew that there was something fishy in the deal, but he had nevertheless accepted it. He wanted a break - not a holiday, but mental relaxation, and what better than do something he genuinely loved. He wanted to leave CID with his head held high, his last case being one of the most challenging ones in his career. Not the way he was going, submitting his resignation and leaving CID as a tainted murderer.

To be honest, he had no idea what he would do in his life after leaving CID... maybe go in for teaching, maybe some social service, maybe work as a trainer in sharp-shooting... but would it give him the satisfaction? Would the guilt ever be taken off from him? The blackouts had stopped, which served as a huge blessing. He was getting quite sick of it, and a little time more, and he was sure he would have gone bonkers, but, it stopped, for which he was more than thankful. The dreams were a different story all together, but atleast he could keep his head above himself.

There was the ECT again ofcourse, but having done it once, he had no interest whatsoever to have his brains addled with anymore. He felt used... he was not a toy of entertainment, couldn't anyone understand that? Had he fought in life and put every bit of energy, to be thrown back into the darkness of his past once again? He felt stabbed when he'd been told to take rest at home, that he was not well. The words still rang in his ears, but now somewhere down, he felt he deserved to be treated like that, for no ones crimes go unforgiven. He couldn't remember what he'd doe, that's why he was being punished with the uncertainty he had to live with.

His boss cum father figure had left no stone unturned in convincing him of his innocence. His best friend, no, his brother, had tried to console him with various soothing words and assurances, tactics and antics involved, but it rubbed no effect on him whatsoever. He hated himself more than ever for hurting them like that, but he couldn't help it, he'd never felt more angrier at himself, at LIFE. He couldn't imagine how many more such mental wounds would he have to bear before he could not take it himself.

Sitting in the hall with these thoughts running in his mind, Abhijeet looked around the hall, looking at the frames which adorned the walls so well. The journey of his life could be seen on those walls. All those smiles, those pride filled eyes, those expectations... he'd failed everybody, everybody! His father-figure boss, and best friend were in the lead, but he'd failed HIMSELF the most. Looking at the photo that stood right before his eyes, until he could no longer take it, he gave way to the erupting anger within him, and picked up the nearest thing that he could get hold of, and shattered the image before him with all the force he could muster.

* * *

**At Aastha Research Center:**

Four people, Raghu, Mannu, Akash and Tarunare currently in their office at Aastha Research Center. They are all worried for the next day, since its a very important day for them.

"Tum yeh kaam kar paoge na?"

"Yes, sir, I'm confident. Kaam ho jaayega kal."

"Good! Par yaad rahe, rakam bohot badi hai, koi bhi bhool nahi honi chahiye... get it?"

"Yes sir! Main aapse waada karta hoon, kal ka din bohot accha jaane waala hai..."

Smiling nervously at Raghu, Akash and Tarun bid MAnnu and Raghu goodbye before heading for their respective homes, leaving the two friends behind. Once the two friends are left on their own.

"Raghu, ab toh batao, kal ka plan kya hai?"

"Tum bas dekhte jao, kal ke din kya ek bohot yaad gaar din hoga hum sab ke liye..."

"Raghu par sambhaal ke... pata nahi kyun, par aisa lag raha hai ki kal kuch bohot bura hone waala hai..."

"Mannu! Tum stressed ho, isiliye tumhein aisa lag raha hai... ab humaare saath kuch bhi bura nahi hoga... kuch bhi nahi..."

Saying so, the two friends depart amicably to their respective homes, with each pre-occupied about their thoughts on the next day.

* * *

**Next Day:**

**At 7 AM: **

A man with a hint of worry in his eyes and a scar of fear present on his face entered the house and it was the first time that the dead silence in this house did arouse in him a feeling of extreme terror. Looking around, of what he could see was only destruction, the whole house was a complete mess with the frames of their life lying all around, shattered with the extreme hard situation that they must have faced a few hours ago. Moving forward, his eyes fell on a frame which was covered with blood, bending down he picked up that frame and after wiping those blood drops, he could clearly see that picture which gave a way to so many memories. He spread his hand on the picture of a particular person when some salty tears fell down on the face of that figure... He kept the frame aside, and while wiping his tears, he moved forward in order to find him and take him out in sunlight.

The picture had all three of them smiling, the bond was clearly visible, that relation clearly highlighted with those soothing smiles that were there because they were together and alive.

He searched the rest of the house, but there was no trace of him. Daya sighed. He knew where his friend would be. Sitting into the car once again and driving the Qualis towards his destination, several thoughts floated around his mind. Perhaps it were his thoughts that kept him pre-occupied enough that he did not realize he had already reached his destination before he snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the window. A chai-wala knocked at his window to sell tea, which he absent-minded refused, before he quickly rushed behind him and bought two cups of tea.

Heading towards the sea, his eyes scanned continuously for his friend, until he found him sitting right over the highest rock. Smiling to himself, he rushed towards him, being careful to not spill any tea in the process. The rock was broad enough to accompany two people, and he quietly sat down, handing over the cup to his friend. The person sitting there was startled at first by the other person's presence, but he relaxed quickly and accepted the tea brought by his friend. Sitting there over looking the sea, whose huge waves came crashing over the rocks, there was a peace much heavenly than any in this inhumane world. Sighing contentedly, both friends gazed towards nothing and everything, trying to finally come to terms with what had happened to these these many days.

* * *

**At the same time:**

Akash, Tarun, Raghu and Mannu are standing at the entrance of Aastha Research Center, where the two bosses are continuously throwing in tips and question towards Raghu.

"Raghu, tum tayyar ho na?"

"Haan sir, main kitni baar kahu aapse, I'm confident! Kaam ho jayega!" Raghu replied irritably. It was the 10th time in 15 minutes that he was asked the same question by both the partners simulatneously, and he was getting more irked each time the question was presented to him. Giving a nervous smile, Tarun continued,

"Sorry Raghu, main jaanta hoon ki tum tayyar ho... bas, raqam bohot badi hai isiliyetension ho rahi hai..."

"Its okay sir, main samajh sakta hoon... aap bharosa rakhiye mujhpar..."

"Tum par bharosa hai isiliye toh tumhein yeh kaam saupa hai."

At that moment, a police car stops in front of them, and an Inspector in his mid-40's gets down. While Raghu looked quizzical about his presence, Akash and Tarun both went forward to greet the Inspector with the air of one confiding their deepest secrets. The conversation went up to more than 20 minutes, before Raghu let off an artificial cough, that broke up the party.

"Raghu, yeh hai Inspector Jayant, yeh tumhaare saath aaj bank tak aur waapas accompany karega. Theek hai?"

"Par kyun sir? Aap toh abhi aadhe ghante keh rahe the ki aapko mujhpar pura bharosa hai? Phir kya hua sir?"

"Bharosa hai, par hum ab koi risk nahi lena chahte, isiliye yeh tumhaare saath chal rahe hai, and that's final!"

"Theek hai sir..."

"Yeh lo suitcase... isse sambhaal kar leke jaana aur aate time bhi saamaan ismein hi bharke laana, samajh gaye?" Giving a half nod, he and the Inspector get into the driver's seat and passenger's seat respectively and head towards their destination.

* * *

**At XYZ Bank:**

Raghu and the Inspector reach the Bank. While the Inspector sits in the car, Raghu strolled the suitcase with him to the Bank. Reaching the help desk, Raghu cleared his throat politely and asked "Manager sahab abhi free hai?"

"Haan sir, iss wakt woh free hai... aapko unse koi kaam hai?"

"Unhein yeh kehna ki Mr. Raghav aaye hai..."

"Okay sir... do minute" Calling the Manager via the office line, the receptionist informed him about Raghu's presence. After getting off the line.

"Theek hai sir, aap jaa sakte hai..."

Giving the girl a smile, he headed to the Manager's cabin. Knocking twice, he was ushered into the room by the Manager's P.A., who was leaving the cabin at the same time. Entering inside, he greeted the Manager cordially and a took a seat.

"Kahiye sir, main aapke liye kya kar sakta hoon?"

"Aapko mere company se shayad iss silsile mein do hafte pehle call aaya tha..."

"Haan, Mr. Akash ne mujhe roughly toh iske baare mein bata diya hai... par main aapki kya madad kar sakta hoon?"

"Aapne mere 100 gold bars tayyar rakhe hai? 22 carat ke?"

"Jee haan sir..."

"Yeh lo, ismein unn 100 gold bars ke barabar ke paise hai..."

Handing the suitcase over to the Manager, who called his P.A. in once again to affirm the originality of the money, Raghu removed another piece of paper from a small breifcase he had alongside.

"Manager sahab, aapko ispar sign karna padega."

"Yeh...?"

"Yeh ek declaration hai ki humne aapse 100 bars liye hai uske barabar ke paise dekar." The Manager nodded, while looking the P.A., who had inserted the 9th bundle into the machine.

20 minutes later, the Manager bid Raghu goodbye by dropping him till his car to ensure his safety. Getting in the car, the Inspector too checked the suitcase once again, which now contained 100 gold bars instead of the money, and kept it in the dickie of the car. Driving away with happiness emanating from Raghu, the Inspector called up Akash, to inform him about the possession of the gold bars.

Reaching the Research Center, Raghu had barely gotten down, before Akash, Tarun and Mannu came hovering above him to open the dickie. Raghu opened the dickie, and it must have barely opened, before Tarun's hands had aready reached for the suitcase, and had ripped it open.

"Yeh kya!" Was all Tarun could exclaim in shock. Akash pushed Tarun aside to glimpse into the mysterious bag and had a similar roar of outrage. Running over to Raghu, who had just left the car, Akash held him by his collar and managed to get him a few feet above the air in rage.

"Kahan hai mera sona! Batao kaha hai!"

"Sona toh bag mein hi hai!"

"Accha... accha..." Half pulling half dragging Raghu, Akash threw him in front of the dickie, where the most horrifying sight greeted Raghu.

The suitcase was empty.

* * *

**At the sea side:**

It may have been minutes, or maybe hours, before Daya made conversation first. "Tumhein kab pata chala ki Maya tumhein CID ke khilaaf istemaal karna chahti thi?" It was less of a question to Abhijeet and more of question to himself. He thought Abhijeet may have not heard him, and was about to repeat his question again, when Abhijeet stated simply "Jis din woh mujhe Amit se milaane lekar gayi, main ussi din samajh gaya tha ki yeh koi sochi samjhi saazish hai, aur kahin na kahin Maya ne mere sir dard ka fayda utha liya tha apne gunaah mujhse karwaane ke liye..."

Daya's eyes widened. This could only mean that when he went to the Mental Asylum to meet Abhijeet, he knew what was happening to him by that time. And thinking about the prospect that his freind had told him all those things in his full sense, it hurt. He was however, brought out from his thoughts when he heard Abhijeet speaking.

"Kya keh rahe the tum?" Abhijeet looked at Daya in confusion first, but a smile crept up his face as soon as his eyes met Daya's. It was perhaps, the first genuine smile he had in weeks. He knew his friend too well to know what was running through his mind.

"Main yahi keh raha tha ki main tumhein iske baare mein hospital mein kehna chahta tha lar Maya ne mujhpar puri tarah nazar rakhi hui thi... Isiliye mujhe tumhein woh sab kehna pada, taake use yakeen ho ki ab main un logon ka ghulaam ho chuka hoon."

Nodding his head, Daya asked him the next question that had been pressing his mind since long.

"Tumne mujhe kabhi apne sir dard aur unn sapno ke baare mein bataya kyun nahi?" Abhijeet sighed. To be honest, he himself never knew why he never seeked help from Daya. True there was the time when Daya had visited him and he was about to finally confess the truth but ACP Pradyuman's presence had dissipated that thought away. It was not like Daya was unaware about his PTSD, and yet he didn't want to let Daya know about his condition.

Why? Because he was afraid of being pitied at? If there was one thing he had always hated, it was sympathy. The only reason he had initiallt taken up his job back again as a CID officer was because he was tired f being pitied at. Tired of being a burden on people. He wanted to show people he could fight life well on his own without anyone's help - and too right, he did!

Or maybe because he felt he would lose his friend should he know that he had committed murder? And yet his friend sat there accompanying him, knowing the fact that he had committed murder. Daya had found out about his resignation and had confronted him. It turned out to be much uglier than either of them had thought, and it was almost after four days that he had seen him. Looking at Daya with blank eyes, he just shrugged his shoulers.

"Tumhein yahin laga na, ki agar tum mujhe bata dete toh shayad main tumhein ek khooni samajh ta ya toh tumhein sympathy dikhaata?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya, but this time, his eyes no longer held the lifeless in them. It was someone had set them on fire. This was it. Daya knew what was going to happen next, and surely, the dam broke.

* * *

**12:15 PM:**

The CID Team reach Aastha Research Center, where a paranoid Tarun and enraged Akash stood in wait with a white-faced Mannu and a strangely blanked expression. ACP Pradyuman headed to the lead and begun with the investigation by questioning Akash about the entire incident. While Akash got into the narrative of the whole incident, ACP Pradyuman registered the main points quickly into his head. Nodding his head once the narrative had come to an end Akash seemed to have to longer any control over his temper and yelled in an insanely loud wail

"Sir aap iss Raghu ko hi giraftaar kijiye! Isi ne yeh sab kiya hai!" And the nxt moment, things went faster than anyone expected - Alash had seemingly taken hold of Raghu's neck in a death grip while certain disconnected phrases could be heard like "Sab se zyaada bharosa kiya tha" "Kitne paise mile tumhein yeh sab karne ke liye" "Main tumhein zinda gaadh dunga", while ACP Pradyuman and Freddy tried to get Akash of the poor suffocating man.

Managing to get Akash off Raghu with great difficulty, ACP Pradyuman lost his cool and the next few minutes, the only sound that might have been heard was was of his, the only exception being of Raghu coughing, the mark of ten finger prints still adorning his neck in raw red. Giving everyone a piece of his mind, he beckoned Tarun to enlighten him more about the need of the gold bars.

"Sir hum ek naya researcch kar rahe hai, jismein hum teen chemicals ke concentrated solution ko milake ek naye medicine ka aavishkaar kar rahe hai jo humaare shareer ki imunity ko 10 guna bada sakti hai... yeh experiment hum pichle 2 saalon se AIDS ke kuch patients par kar hai, aur ab tak tests positive rahe hai, aur koi negative side effects bhi nahi dikhe hai. Yeh medicine ab ek private pharmaceutical company ko bechna tha, par isse pehle hume iss formula ke patents khareedne the, aur patents hum log 100 gold bars ke exchange mein khareed rahe the... yeh Raghu aaj yahi gold bars laane gaya tha, aur ab woh bars chori ho gaye hai...

"Ek aur baat batao, Bank sirf Raghu aur Inspector Jayant gaye the, ya aur bhi koi tha unke saath?" ACP Pradyuman now looked suspiciously at Raghu.

"Nahi sir, sirf hum dono hi the..." Raghu replied coolly, but ACP Pradyuman had his eyes on Inspector Jayant, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze steadily, and seemed to be twitchy. Repeating his question louder, this time solely addressed to Jayant, ACP Pradyuman walked right up to him until the two of them were inches apart. Staring him in the eye once, and Jayant rushed into speech so quickly, he was incoherent.

"Dheere!"

"Woh sir, Raghu ka dost bhi tha hamare saath..."

"Raghu ka dost? Ab yeh kahan se aaya Raghu _ji? _Tum toh abhi keh rahe the ki koi bhi nahi tha tum dono ke alava?" Smirking at the now sweating Raghu, he gave him an questining look, before Raghu sighed in frustration and continued...

**Flashback:**

As Raghu and Jayant were about to leave, someone knocks on their window. While seeing it was Arjun, Ragu's friend, Raghu stopped the car and got into a conversation with him.

"Arre Arjun! Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Aur eh suitcase? Airport se aa rahe ho kya?"

"Kya batao yaar... kaam ke silsile se kuch dino ke liye Australia gaya tha, abhi abhi lauta hoon. Airport se aa raha tha ki raaste mein taxi waale se jhagda ho gaya, aur ussne yahin utaar diya. Abhi taxi dhoondh hi raha tha ki tumhaari gaadi dikhi mujhe."

"Ek kaam karo, tum gaadi mein baito, main tumhein lift de deta hoon... abhi ghar hi jaa rahe ho na? Waise bhi tumhaara ghar raaste mein hi aata hai ... itna soch mat, baith jaa..."

"Thanks yaar... tune toh aaj bacha liya... waise dickie khol na, mera suitcase andar rakh deta hoon..."

"Haan kyun nahi..."

**Present day:**

"Aur bas sir, phir Arjun ko lift deke hum Research Center chale aaye."

"Yeh Arjun mujhe gadbad lag raha hai... accha ek baat batao, raaste mein tum logon ne kahin aur gaadi roki thi kya?"

"Haan sir, mujhe pyaas lagi thi toh maine do minute grocery ke saamne roki thi paani ki bottle khareedne ke liye, par jab main waapas aaya, tab Arjun gaadi mein nahi tha..."

"Kya matlab?"

"Matlab yeh sir, ki jab hum log Raghu ka wait kar rahe the, tab Arjun ko ek call aaya, aur uske baad, woh jaldi mein gaadi se nikal gaya yeh kehkar ki usse koi zaroori kaam hai, usne mujhe dickie kholne ke liye kahin, aur woh apna bag leke nikal gaya..."

"Usne keh diya aur tumne dickie khol ke de di!"

"Sir, ab mujhe kya malum tha ki un dono ke suitcase ek jaisa hone waala hai, aur upar se jis tarah woh aur Raghu ek dusr se baat kar rahe the, mujhe toh woh bada shareef laga sir...

"Shareef log kya gunaah nahi karte hai?"

Jayant was however saved from answering that, as at that moment, one of the employees came running towards the group and spoke in a hysterical voice.

"Sir, woh formula waale papers chori ho gaye hai sir!"

* * *

**Constructive criticism will be more than welcome! :D And once again, I hope I've done your b'day justice! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry I can't thank you'll in person as I'm updating this jaldi jaldi, par next chapter mein definitely! :D ****And with all due respect, I must say that although I'm happy with the number of people who has reviewed, it more than disappointing that despite the high number of views on the story, only 4 people have actually reviewed to this! I'm not begging for reviews, but reviews are certainly the most encouraging factor for a writer to get motivated and continue giving updates despite their busy and tight schedule, and this is certainly going to the level of discouraging.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

**12:30 PM:**

Daya and Abhijeet were sitting in the Qualis. It was a nightmare to see his friend crumbling like that before him, but it was essential that he spoke his mind and heart out to somebody. Daya had bandaged Abhijeet's hand with the First Aid box that was in the car. Abhijeet seemed to look much relaxed and eased off than usual, and the emotional drain had tired him out to the extent had the moment his head touched the seat top, he fell asleep.

Daya drove the car back to Abhijeet's house. Just when he brought the car to a halt, his phone rang, waking Abhijeet up with a start. Cursing the person who called, but instantly taking it back when he saw the caller ID displaying ACP Pradyuman's name, he picked up the phone.

"Daya? Is waqt kahan ho tum?"

"Abhijeet ke saath hoon sir..."

"Humein ek naya case mila hai, foren Aastha Research Center pohonch jao, Andheri west mein hai..."

"Theek hai sir, hum pohonchte hai..."

Disconnecting the call, Daya turned towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked tired, but his eyes were alert as usual.

"Boss, sir ne humein Aastha Reseach Center bulaya hai... keh rahe the ki kuch zaroori kagzaat chori ho gaye hai, aur 100 sone ke bars bhi..."

"Yeh toh wahi research center hai na, jo Andheri West mein hai?"

"Haan, wahi hai..."

"Toh phir chalo, der kis baat ki...?"

Daya gave him an unsure look. Abhijeet looked confused for a moment before it hit him. Smiling at Daya, he replied with a sigh.

"Main theek hoon Daya... ACP sir hamara wait kar rahe hai..."

"Par Abhijeet..."

"It's okay Daya..."

Nodding at his friend in hesitation, he started the car once again, this time heading towards Aastha Research Center.

* * *

**At Aastha Research Center, 1:10 PM:**

Abhijeet and Daya reach Aastha Research Center. On seeing ACP Pradyuman, they head towards him, and they are introduced to all the members involved in the case. ACP Pradyuman then briefs of the two of them on the case. Freddy and Kajal return from interrogating the other employees, and the team go in for a group discussion in a private corner.

"Bolo Freddy, kya pata chala tumhein?"

"Sir, saare employees ka yahi kehna hai ki Akash aur Tarun dono yeh partnership todna chahte hai, aur pichle kuch dino se, inn dono ke beech kaafi an-ban chal rahi hai?"

"Kuch pata chala kyun?"

"Sabka yeh kehna hai ki kuch din pehle, Tarun aur Akash ke beech ek zabardast jhagda hua, jiske dauran, Akash ne Tarun pe yeh ilzaam lagaya tha ki usne gaddari ki hai, ki woh chupke se research center ke saare experiments ke baare mein kisi private company ko khabar deta rehta hai..."

"Tarun ka kya kehna tha?"

"Sir, usne Akash par yeh ilzaam lagaya ki yeh papers jo abhi chori hue hai, woh asal mein Akash ka nahi, balki kisi aur ka kaam hai, jise Akash ne apna naam diya hai..."

"Oh... toh yeh baat hai... ek kaam karo, tum aur Kajal iske baare mein jaake Akash aur Tarun se baat karo, tab tak Abhijeet, Daya, tum dono Raghu se pata leke Arjun se jaake puchtach karo..."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**At Arjun's Apartment, 1:30 PM:**

Abhijeet and Daya, along with Kajal, reach Arjun's building. On asking the security guard, they learn that Arjun lives on the 5th floor, and he was home. The three of them rush to him flat, and ring the bell, but no one answers.

"Abhijeet, kuch gadbad lag rahi hai..."

"Daya, tod do darwaza..."

Breaking the door, Abhijeet, Daya and Kajal rush in to search for Arjun, when they hear moaning from the bedroom. Rushing towards the bedroom, they find Arjun on the floor, with a gun wound on his stomach.

"My God!" Abhijeet rushed towards Arjun, while Daya quickly signals Kajal to call the ambulance. Patting Arjun's face vigorously to bring him into his senses Abhijeet asks him who did this to him and why did he rob the bars.

"Si..r ... woh... mai..ine... ye.. yeh.. sab... Ra.. Raje.. Rajeev ke.. kehne pe.. kiya tha..."

"Yeh Rajeev kaun hai, hain? Kaun hai yeh Rajeev?"

"Me...ra... dos.. dost..." But before Abhijeet could say anything further, Rajeev's eyes rolled back into his head, and he was no more. Looking at Daya, Abhijeet shook his head in a negative, and got up.

"Iske ghar ki talaashi lete hai. Mujhe lagta toh nahi hai ki humein koi kaam ki cheez milegi, par phir bhi, ek baar dekh lete hai."

Abhijeet and Daya search the entire house. They find the identical suitcase that was found, but it was empty as well.

"Iska matlab hamara shak sahi nikla. Kisi ne Arjun se yeh chori karwaake apna kaam nikalwa liya, aur phir, bars lekar ise maar diya."

Just then, Kajal entered the room once more.

"Arre Kajal, itni der kahan lag gayi tumhein?"

"Sir, woh signal nahi mil raha tha toh ground floor jaana pada... phir ambulance ko phone karke, maine security guard se thodi pooch taach ki, ki usne kisi ko dekha tha ki nahi, par uska kehna hai ki hamaare aane se pehle na toh koi andar aaya tha na baahar."

"Aisa kaise ho sakta hai! Nahi Kajal, yeh kuch aur hi chakkar hai. Ab yeh case sirf chori ka nahi raha... ek kaam karo, laash ko Forensic Lab bhijwa do, aur building mein jitne pe occupants hai, sabse se puchtach karo, tab tak hum dono Akash aur Tarun se ek aur baar baat karke aate hai."

"Par sir, Freddy sir..."

"Mujhe pata hai, lekin Freddy ko maine already inform kar diya hai. Woh aur Vivek yahan pe aake tumhaari karenge sab se baat karne mein."

"Theek hai sir."

"Aur ek baat, ghar mein se jitne bhi fingerprints mile, sab utha lena, aur Lab bhej dena."

Kajal nodded in affirmative, and the three of them get back to their work.

* * *

**On the way:**

Abhijeet and Daya were silently seated in the Qualis. Just then Abhijeet received a call.

"Hello? Haan sir... kya? Par kyun sir?... Main! Main kaise... sir... *sighs* theek hai sir."

Disconnecting the call, Daya turned a questioning gaze towards Abhijeet, which quickly turned into a one of concern. Abhijeet had put his face into his hand.

"Kya baat hai Abhijeet? Sab theek toh hai na?" Abhijeet looked at Daya, but he was still lost in his reverie.

"Pata nahi." The car came to a halt at the signal which gave Daya a good chance to turn his full attention towards Abhijeet now.

"Kiska phone tha?"

"ACP sir ka..."

"Sir ne kya kaha?"

"Sir ko achanak koi zaroori kaam aa gaya hai, jis ke wajah se woh immdiately out of town jaa rahe hai..."

"Sir, ne bataya nahi ki kya kaam hai?"

"Nahi... bas itna ki unhone ab mujhe iss case ko lead karne ka order diya hai."

"Abhijeet! Yeh toh bohot acchi baat hai... toh phir tum itna upset kyun ho?" And Daya regretted asking his question immediately. How stupid of him! The reason was quite obvious. But the moment he looked at Abhijeet, he realized that Abhijeet was not upset. He looked quite thrilled, to be said in simple words. Smiling at Daya Abhijeet said

"Main hamesha chahta tha ki mere career ke last case ko main khud lead karu, aur woh case mere career ke sabse challenging cases mein se ek ho."

Daya understood what Abhijeet meant to say. He hoped that Abhijeet would change his mind about quitting CID. Yes, ACP Pradyuman had let him know about Abhijeet's decision, but he asked him to keep it to himself only - the news shouldn't be leaked. Daya had immediately confronted Abhijeet about it, which had led to a very ugly argument, maybe the worst the two of them had ever had. And they had only just patched up today. So, he was not eager in the least to bring up the topic once more. Perhaps, maybe during the case, Abhijeet might change his mind, and might decide to stay back after all.

The two friends were enveloped in silence for the remainder of their journey to Aastha Research Center.

* * *

**2:15 PM :**

Abhijeet and Daya knocked at Tarun's cabin door. A tense 'Come in' echoed, and the two of them entered inside. Tarun looked like he must have aged several years in these few hours. His broad forehead looked like it had contradicted wrinkles forever, while his brown eyes looked wary. He had bags under his eyes as well. Giving the two of them a tense smile, Tarun asked

"Kuch pata chal sir uss aadmi ke baare mein?"

"Haan, pata toh chal gaya hai..." Daya stated. Tarun's head seemed to have jerked suddenly, and he looked alertly at the two of them, before he composed himself once again, in that same doleful look.

"Kya pata chala sir aapko?"

"Woh aadmi mar chuka hai. Kisi ne use goli maar diya."

"Aur woh bag bhi aapko nahi mila hoga."

"Nahi, ghar mein humein woh imposter suitcase mila tha, par woh bhi khaali tha." Tarun nodded his head with worry etched on his young features. He must have barely been 28. Speaking in that same mechanical voice Tarun stated

"Paise gayab hai, formula chori ho gaya, deal kabhi bhi cancel ho sakti, aur woh ek kadi, jo iss case so suljha sakta tha, woh bhi mar gaya. Meri zindagi..."

"Dekhiye Tarun ji, humpar bharosa rakhiye, hum iss mujrim ko chodenge - yeh mera aapse wada hai." Smiling sadly at Abhijeet, Tarun questioned next

"Main aapki kya madad kar sakta hoon?" Abhijeet nodded and put forth his question.

"Aap Rajeev naam ke kisi aadmi ko jaante hai?" Tarun's face looked drained off all colour.

"Yeh naam aapne kaha se suna?"

"Uss aadmi ne marte marte yeh kaha ki usne yeh kaam kisi Rajeev ke kehne pe kiya hai."

"Oh! Toh phir woh koi aur hi hoga"

"Kya aap bhi kisi Rajeev naam ke aadmi ko jaante hai?"

"Uh..."

"Dekho Tarun, humein sach sach batao - ho sakta hai ki tum jis Rajeev ko jaante ho, shayad uska hi haath ho ismein."

"Nahi sir, aisa nahi ho sakta... Main galat samajh baitha tha." "Par kyun, tum itne confidence ke saath kaise keh sakte ho ki iss sab ke peeche Rajeev ka haath nahi hai?"

"Kyunki Rajeev mar chuka hai!"

* * *

~OoO~ ~OoO~ ~OoO~~OoO~

* * *

"Kya! Rajeev mar chuka hai?"

"Jee sir..."

"Kaise...?"

"Sir, main aapko puri baat batata hoon. Darasal, Rajeev Akash ka purana partner tha. Main uske baare mein zyada kuch jaanta nahi, par jaha tak mujhe pata hai, yeh formula Rajeev ne banaya tha aur yeh formula woh government ko dena chahta tha, par Akash yeh formula ek private pharmaceutical company ko dena chahta tha. Rajeev ne iss baat se inkaar kar diya, aur usne Akash ko yeh dhamki di ki agar yeh formula government ko nahi jayega, toh phir woh formula kabhi release hi nahi karega.

Phir kuch din baad yeh pata chalne mein aaya ki Rajeev ek illegal private pharmaceutical company own karta hai. Woh company pe pehle se hi bohot legal cases the nakli dawai banane ke liye. Aur jab yeh baat saamne aayi, toh Rajeev ko business se nikaala gaya, aur toh aur, use black list bhi kiya gaya tha, aur formula Akash ke haath mein aa gaya. Iss baat ki guilt mein Rajeev ne Goregaun helipad se khud khushi karli."

"Ek minute, yeh baat tum logon ko kaise pata chali ki woh khud khushi kahan se karne wala tha?"

"Sir, uss din Akash uske ghar gaya tha, usse baat karne ke liye. Tabhi use Rajeev ke study room se ek suicide note mili, jahan pe Rajeev ne apna suicide point likha tha. Uss wakt ghar mein sirf bai thi, toh usse puchke Akash helipad pohonch gaya, par iss se pehle ki woh kuch karta, usne kood ke apni jaan de di."

"Aur uske laash ka kya hua?"

"Sir, uski laash kabhi mili hi nahi thi. Yeh soch ke ki janvar uske laash ko kha gayi hogi, case band kar diya gaya tha."

"Aur ek baat, kya woh company sach mein Rajeev ki hi thi, ki kisi ne use jaan booj kar phasa diya tha?" An uneasy look spread over Tarun's face.

"Ha... haan sir, woh company Rajeev ki hi thi."

"Theek hai... agar kuch aur hoga toh hum tumhein Bureau bula lenge. Waise yeh Mr. Akash hai kaha?"

* * *

**A week later:**

**CID Bureau:**

Daya and Freddy were working together on a file, while Sachin was engaged in a telephone conversation. Just then, ACP Pradyuman entered the Bureau. One could have sworn the temperature of the Bureau had dropped down several degrees. ACP Pradyuman had returned from his mysterious mission last evening, and he was not the same ever since.

He seemed to remain constantly in rage, and seemed to lose his cool at even the tiniest of things - be it Salunkhe's inability to put any more light on the case, or any brainstorm by his officers. No one was spared from this attitude, and the one person who was always in the line of fire was Abhijeet. Arguments had already broken out between the two, ever since he returned back. The arguments were never serious - it looked more like he was removing his frustration over him for his unknown failure. Daya and Freddy tried to ask him about it, but they were only shooed away in return. Abhijeet, however, never asked ACP Pradyuman about this sudden change of behaviour. On the contrary, he began getting suspicious about it, but he didn't put his suspicion in words. He knew him too well. ACP Pradyuman never liked to fail. But that was not the only failure they were facing at the moment.

They had questioned Akash immediately after Tarun the previous week, and he did not manage to shed any new light on the happenings two years ago. He had maintained to the same account Tarun had given. They had re-opened Rajeev's case file, and there was nothing new to tell. They found a photograph of Rajeev along with the details of the incident, but that was all. He had no family, and he was raised as an orphan. There was only his wife remaining after his death, but she too, had committed suicide after Rajeev's similar action. They had hit a dead end in the case of Arjun's murder, for the only fingerprints found in the house were of Arjun's, and the murder weapon was still missing. The suitcase was checked for finger prints, but there were only Raghu's and his prints on it, which was to be expected.

Entering the Bureau with the same look of frustration on his face, ACP Pradyuman headed towards Daya.

"Kuch naya pata chala hai case ke baare mein?"

"Nahi sir, jahan pe the, wahin pe hai hum..."

"Damn it! Jab se aaya hoon tab se yahi sun raha hoon! Na toh Rajeev ka pata chal raha hai, na Arjun ke khooni ka na toh uss chori ke baare main! " Scowling at the usual rant that was about to begin, Daya tried to keep his voice steady but he seemed to fail miserably. It was annoying enough to not have any lead in hand, than hear his boss rant about it.

"Sir, Akash ki kundli nikalke humein jitni bhi information mili hai, usse yeh saaf saaf pata chal jata hai ki Rajeev ki maut mein kuch na kuch toh gadbad hai. Humne Akash se bhi puchne ki bhi koshish ki par har baar uska ek hi jawab hota hai."

"Toh uska lie detector test karwao!"

"Par sir, jab tak humen uske khilaaf kli thos saboot nahi mil jata, tab tak hum kaise..."

"Main kuh nahi jaanta Daya! Agar evidence mein kuch mil nahi raha hai, toh phir se check karo!"

"Par sir, evidence mein kuh hai hi nahi toh check kya karein sir! Arjun ke ghar se humein koi khaas cheez nahi mili hai , uske bank account mein 3 hafte pehle 5 lakh ka ek check deposit hua tha, aur toh aur murder weapon missing hai..." Grunting with a pronounced scowl on his face, ACP Pradyuman asked the same question again, perhaps for the umpteenth time.

"Tumhein pura yakeen hai ki woh private pharmaceutical company Rajeev ki hi thi?"

"Haan sir, humne uss company ke saare employees se baath ki hai. Unka yahin kehna hai ki uss company ka malik Rajeev hi tha."

Looking for a distraction point, he looked around and found half the Bureau missing.

"Yeh Vivek aur Kajal kaha hai?"

"Sir, woh dono aaj Bureau late aayenge. Kal woh dono Bureau mein subah 3 baje tak kaam kar rahe the."

Nodding his head, ACP Pradyuman enquired next

"Aur Abhijeet?"

* * *

**Goregaon Helipad:**

Abhijeet tapped the steering wheel, as he waited in the car. He had received a note from an unknown source, stating that if he wanted a vital piece of information, he should come at the Goregoan helipad and collect it himself alone. The note seemed to resemble more of a hoax, but he had agreed nonetheless. He had informed only Daya about it, and it took a good deal of hard work and buttering to get him to agree about it. He had strictly told Daya not to tell anyone about, seeing the hostile atmosphere in the Bureau as of late. A knock on his glass, and he pulled it down to see a man with a beard and sunglasses look at him with a smirk on his face.

"Arre Manik tum!"

"Sorry saab, aapko aise bulaana pada... par woh thodi gadbad ho gayi thi..."

"Kya hua?"

"Woh saab, aapne jaisa kaha maine waisa hi kiya... par uske baad, woh Akash saab ne mere piche uske aadmi log ko laga diya. Badi mushkil se unn logon ko chakma de ke aaya hoon!

"Toh phir itna khatra kyun liya... mujhe kisi aur tarah se contact kar leta."

"Nahi saab... apun ko kisi tarah se bhejne ka bharosa nahi tha... note bhi aapko kitni mushkil se bheja hai..."

"Theek hai chal, gaadi mein aake baith." Manik entered the car and took the passenger's seat.

"Ab bol, kya pata chala?"

"Saab aapka shak bilkul sahi tha... woh Akash saab ka hi sab plan tha. Rajeev saab ko pata chal gaya woh company ke baare mein, aur woh uska parda faash karne waala tha. Isiliye, iss se pehle ki woh kuch bolta, Akash saab ne Rajeev saab ko phasa diya. Uss din Akash saab ne dhamki di thi ki woh sharam ke maare apni jaan dene helipad jaa rahe hai, aur Rajeev saab ke naam se woh ilzaam hata denge. Unhein rokne Rajeev saab yahan pohonche, toh Akash saab ne use dhoke se khaai mein gira diya. Uske baad, ghar jaake Rajeev saab ko milne ke bahaane se unhone woh suicide note wahan rakh diya."

"Par ek baat bata, note padhke kisi ko pata nahi chala ki handwriting Rajeev ki nahi hai?"

"Nahi saab, woh darasal yeh Akash saab handwriting badi acchi tarah se copy kar sakte hai, toh kisi ko shak nahi hua... Upar se unpar itna bada ilzaam.. kisi ne itna dhyaan hi nahi diya."

"Aur sharam ke maare, uski biwi ne bhi khud khushi kar li... waise yeh Rajeev ki laash mili thi, ya phir records ke saath..."

"Nahi sir, Rajeev saab ki laash sach mein kabhi mili hi nahi thi..." Nodding his head with satisfaction and a broad smile, he put his hand ahead. Manik removed a chip from the back of his ear, and put it in Abhijeet's palm.

"Iss mein sab kuch hai...?"

"Sab kuch saab... bharosa rakho."

"Theek hai. Tumhein iska bohot bada inaam milega!"

Both of them parted their ways, while one walked with pride in his stride, the other one couldn't wait to reach the CID Bureau to break out the news of their first breakthrough after a week.

* * *

**A/N: There! :D Sorry for all the typos, and constructive criticisms will be more than welcome! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that I kept you'll waiting for so long, but trust me, I have absolutely not had anytime to get any bit of writing done! :( I hope this update was satisfactory and a bog THANK YOU to all of you'll who reviewed and have liked my work so far! :D**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

**CID Bureau:**

"Kya! Abhijeet kisi anjaan aadmi se milne gaya hai? Koi uske saath gaya kyun nahi!"

"Sir, yeh baat Abhijeet ne sirf mujhe batayi thi..."

"Toh phir tum uske saath gaye kyun nahi!"

"Sir, hum sure nahi the ki woh note asli hai bhi ya nahi... aur uss note mein saaf saaf likha tha ki agar iss case ko leke humein suraag chahiye toh woh suraag woh sirf Abhijeet ko hi woh suraag dega, aur usse woh akele hi collect karna padega."

A look of uneasy deja vu crossed ACP Pradyuman's face. Sensing his apprehension, Daya added

"Sir, maine bohot samjhaane ki koshish ki, par..."

"Agar woh din tumhaari baat sun leta toh shayad aaj..."

Daya looked baffled at first, before the dawn of understanding came to his face of the underlying meaning of the statement. Shuffling his feet uneasily, he was about to say something before Abhijeet entered the Bureau, with triumph on his face. Several sighs of relief could be heard, while Abhijeet headed straight for ACP Pradyuman.

"Yeh lijiye sir."

"Kya hai yeh Abhijeet?"

"Computer par lagaa ke dekhiye sir."

Curiosity filled eyes stared at the computer while Abhijeet inserted the chip inside. A video recording popped up which showed two men arguing - one of them was Akash and the other one was an unknown man. It looked like the other man was blackmailing him. The same thing was being that Manik had let Abhijeet know in the car. Once the video stopped

"Abhijeet, yeh tumhein mila kahan se?"

"Yeh mere khabri ne diya... maine use Akash ki puri kundli nikaalne ke liye lagaaya tha..."

"Par yeh video use mila kahan se? Aur yeh aadmi kaun hai, jo ise blackmail kar raha hai?"

"Sir, yeh Manik hi hai..."

"Manik?"

"Yeh wahi khabri hai jis se main milne gaya tha sir... abhi chaar din pehle maine ise ek mission saupa tha... Mujhe shak tha ki kahin na kahin iss Rajeev ke saath haadse ke peeche Akash ka hi haath tha, isiliye ek experiment karne ke liye maine Manik ko bheja. Use bas Akash ko yeh yakeen dilaana tha ki woh sach mein uske raaz jaanta hai, aur andaaze se maine use Akash ke saamne ek kahani dohraane ko kaha. Aur Akash hamaare jaal mein phas gaya."

"Par yeh shak tumhaare mann mein aaya kaise?"

"Sir, pehle toh mujhe yeh baat bohot ajeeb lagi kikoi aadmi suicide note likhte wakt kyun uska suicide point batayega. Usmein koi logic hi nahi hai. Aur toh aur, Akash ka usi samay ghar aana... itna bada co-incidence. Mujhe tabhi shak hua ki daal mein kuch kaala hai. Uske baare mein bohot sochne ke baad, mere dimaag mein ek theory aayi - Agar Akash ne Rajeev ko apne raaste se hataane ke liye use phasa diya ho toh?

Phir uske liye Rajeev ke pass saboot hone chahiye the. Par kaisa saboot? Aur phir ek naya dhaga - woh company Akash ki hi thi. Shayad woh Rajeev ke naam se yeh company chala raha tha, isiliye jab uss company ko lekar investigation shuru hua, tab Rajeev inn sab mein pakda gaya. Par Rajeev apni begunahi kaise saabit kar sakta tha?

Simple tha. Uska signature. Bhale hi Akash ek handwriting expert tha, phir bhi ek insaan ke signature mein hamesha uske trade marks hote hai. Iss case mein bhi waisa hi tha. Maine company ke kuch purane kagzadon se Rajeev ke signature ka ek copy liya, aur uss doosre company ke papers par se Rajeev ke signature ki copy li. Dur se dekhne par signature same lagta hai, par agar unhein closely observe kiya jaye, toh dono mein bohot saare minute differences hai. Main tabhi samajh gaya tha ki Rajeev ko jaan bhooj ke phasaya gaya.

Jaise ki humein pata hai, Akash iss formula ko ek private company ko bhechna chahta tha. Woh company yahi company thi. Formula agar ek baar Akash ke haath lag jaati, toh phir woh yeh formula kisi bhi third party ko bhechke apna bankrupy hata sakta tha, aur phir bhi uske paas itne paise hote ki kisi ko uspar shak nahi hota. Par Rajeev ise Government ko bhechna chahta tha, aur kyunki uss experiment ka head Rajeev tha, Akash usmein kuch nahi kar sakta tha.

Uski yeh illegal company ke baare mein kisi bhi din Rajeev ko pata chal sakta tha, jisse use blacklist kiya jaata, aur jail ki sazaa bhi ho jaati, jisse uska career khatam ho sakta tha. Isiliye, Akash ne apne game plan ko effect mein laya. Rajeev ke naam ke forged documents Research Center ke chief ko anonymously present kar diya, aur Rajeev ko phasa diya.

Rajeev uss wakt teen din ki chutti pe gaya tha, isiliye use bhanak bhi nahi lagi thi. Woh ek bohot respectable scientist tha, isiliye arrest warrants ko chief ne rok ke rakha tha. Jab woh waapas aaya, usi din usse yeh sab pata chalta. Shayad uss wakt Rajeev ko pata chal gaya ki iss sab ke peeche Akash ka haath hai, aur usne Akash ko saaf-saaf keh diya ki uske paas saboot hai jisse woh bach sakta hai.

Tabhi Akash ne apne suicide ka poora naatak racha, aur Rajeev ko dhoke se Helipad bula liya. Use pata tha ki Rajeev ek naram dil ka insaan hai, aur woh uski baaton mein aa jayega. Bas isi baat ka fayda uthaake usne Rajeev ko khaai mein phek diya, aur waapas aake puri suicide ki scenario set kar di. Aur ab kahin na kahin, yeh Rajeev ya shayad uske naam pe koi aur, iss Akash se badla lena chahta hai, uski project ko dubaake."

Bas isi theory ko thode naatak ke saath maine Manik ke zariye Akash se saamne rakh diya. Aur usne apni pehli galti ki. Darr ke maare apna gunah maan liya. Ismein bohot khatra tha, par hamaari line of duty mein toh risks lene hi padte hai. Ab yeh ateet ka raaz hi hamare case ke taale ki chaabi hai, jo humein iss case mein aur aage lekar jayega."

Everyone looked stunned as Abhijeet finished his explanation. It was a very loose theory that had absolutely no evidence to go on. It was what people would usually call 'hopeful thinking'. And yet - he HAD just created the evidence. Looking at Abhijeet with love and admiration, ACP Pradyuman spoke with determination, his bad mood all forgotten.

"Uss Akash ko kisi bhi haalat mein Bureau leke aao. Aur Daya, tum yahi ruko, aur apni interrogation ki puri taayari karo!"

A chorus of "Yes sir" could be heard, before moved ahead to complete the tasks assigned to them.

* * *

**At Akash's Home:**

Abhijeet, Sachin, Vivek and Kajal reach Akash's house, which is a bunglaow.

"Yeh darwaza koi khol nahi kyun raha hai sir?" Vivek questioned impatiently as Abhijeet rang the bell and knocked the door simultaneously.

"Pata nahi Vivek... Research Center waalon ne toh bataya ki yeh Akash aaj aaya nahi hai?"

"Sir, kahin koi gadbad toh nahi hai?" Kajal asked, her voice carrying an undertone of premonition in it.

"Ho sakta hai..."

Giving a hesitant look at first, Abhijeet extracted a pocket knife, and opened the front door in the next few moments. The house looked quite peaceful. Signalling the other two to search the house in different directions, Sachin headed towards the bedroom, which was located on the upper landing. Opening the door to the bedroom, Abhijeet caught sight of Akash sleeping on his bed.

Looking around him suspiciously for a moment, he deduced that there had been no sort of struggle around, and there was absolutely no sign of anyone's presence having been there. An irritated sigh left his lips. Here they were, banging and breaking his door, and he on the other hand, slept away peacefully. And that's when he scrutinized his expression.

His expression did not have any peace on it. On the contrary, it looked disturbed and troubled. He looked much older now, than the first time he had seen him in his office. He had quite an easy nature, and had a moderately charming face, which had a quality to make people do things against their wishes. He had quite a temper at times though, that was a contrast to his usual self.

But then there was a very strange aura about him. Even though he had the looks and the brains, he was never a likable fellow. He had mood swings as fast as how a cup of tea would get cold, and there were moments where he looked close to having a nervous breakdown. He could be defined as a chap who would always end up chewing more than he could, and would play dirty to get himself off the hook, at whatever cost it may be then. A crook in short.

Even at that moment, his face carried a shady look about it. He looked like he had aged a twenty years more at the elapse of the previous week. Since he was the head of the experiment formula, he had to face the full wrath of the Board of the Research Center, which had led to his suspension. Plus, he had provided 20% of the amount equivalent to the gold bars, whose whereabouts were still unknown.

At that moment, a vivid thought struck Abhijeet. What if this was all about revenge? That the person responsible wanted Akash to go through the same morbid feeling as Rajeev had gone through? It was obviously the only motive in the case. There was still the possibility that the Rajeev Arjun had mentioned in his last breath was another person all together, but in his mind, Abhijeet was certain that he was on the right track.

And the only person who could lead him to the next link was Akash himself. Walking over to him, Abhijeet shook him roughly.

"Akash... aye... aye..." But before Abhijeet could do anything more, Akash's head fell to one side. Looking at him with suspicion, Abhijeet felt for his pulse. Nothing. Just then, Sachin entered the room. Looking at him with blank eyes, Abhijeet said

"Yeh mar chuka hai."

* * *

**2 hours later:**

**CID Forensic Lab:**

Dr. Salunkhe was at his desk, examining something in his microscope when the whole team except Vivek and Kajal (who were at the crime spot still) entered the Lab.

"Bata Salunkhe, kya pata chala tujhe." ACP Pradyuman spoke in an agitated voice. His fresh spirits from earlier in the day had once gaian been replaced by the same mysterious behaviour.

"Batata hoon..." Looking up from the microscope, Dr. Salunkhe now situated himself near the stretcher. "Boss, iski maut zeher se hui hai."

"Zeher se?!" Abhijeet exclaimed in shock. He had checked the entire body for any sign of physical wounds, but he had found none. The body had also shown no regular symptoms of any type of poison being administered. On the contrary, he had almost come to the conclusion that Akash had died by a cardiac arrest, due to the pressure and stress of these past few days.

"Haan Abhijeet, zeher se... tum theek toh ho?" At that moment, Abhijeet had held the stretcher for support while he looked like he was going to faint. Snapping his head up quickly, while averting his gaze, he covered up hastily.

"Haan... haan sir, main bilkul theek hoon... woh bas thakaan si mehsoos ho rahi thi."

All the pairs of eyes which were observing him with apprehension at that moment relaxed back, except one. Dr. Salunkhe, if anything, looked more tensed. He quickly headed towards his drawer, and took out something and kept it in his coat pocket.

"Kya tha woh doctor sahab?" Abhijeet asked, but his tone was slurry. Looking at Abhijeet with fearful eyes, Dr. Salunkhe asked him in return.

"Abhijeet, kya tumne laash ko check kiya tha?"

"Ha... haan sir... maine aur Sachin ne." This time, however, his tone was normal. Dr. Salunkhe immediately looked at Sachin. He seemed to look alright to him. Shaking his head, he continued once again in his professional tone.

"Theek hai."

"Waise Dr. Salunkhe, yeh kaunse type ka zeher hai?" Daya interjected, while looking at Abhijeet suspiciously. Abhijeet had now turned pale.

"Daya, yeh ek bohot hi rare kisam ka zeher hai, jiske baare mein sirf scientists aur forensic experts hi jaante hai. Yeh koi natural zeher nahi, balki ise lab mein compose kiya jaata hai. Iss zeher ko "The Silent Killer" ke naam se jaana chahta hai. Agar iss zeher ko khule haathon se chu lo, toh insaan do se teen ghante ke andar andar bhi mar sakte hai, kyunki woh zeher skin cells ke saath hi multiply karta hai."

A random picture crossed Abhijeet's mind about him touching Akash's body bare-handedly to check for his pulse. Shaking his head, he removed the thought from his mind. It was not possible at all.

"Yeh zeher ke symptoms laash pe kabhi dikhai nahi padte. Laash ko dekhkar aisa hi lagta hi ki victim cardiac arrest se mara hoga."

"Toh Akash ki maut kitne ghante pehle hui thi?"

"Akash ki maut kam se kam 8 se 10 ghante pehle hui thi. Yaani ke subah ke 2 se 4 baje ki beech hui hai."

"Sir aapko zeher kya iske pet mein se mila?"

"Haan Sachin, mujhe zeher isske pet mein se mila hai. Jiska matlab yeh hai, ki isse zeher khaane peene ke samaan mein hi diya hoga."

"Par sir, uske naukar ne toh bataya ki kal raat 9 baje ko khaana kha liya tha usne, aur uske baad turant sone gaya, na kuch khaya na kuch piya. Aur aapne kaha ki maut 2-3 ghante mein ho jaati hai, par Akash..."

"Haan Sachin, bilkul sahi keh rahe ho... par jab yeh zeher khaane mein mil jaata hai tab iska asar 2-3 ghante der se ho jaati hai. Isiliye kisi ko pata nahi chala. Yeh Akash apni neend mein hi mar gaya hoga."

Everyone stood there silently grasping in everything that was said. ACP Pradyuman said

"Lagta hai yeh naukar ismein mila hua hai. Kal raat khaana bhi usi ne banaaya tha."

"Nahi Pradyuman. Yeh zeher har koi handle nahi kar sakta. Use sirf ek scientist ya expert hi sahi tarah se istemaal kar sakta hai. Yeh zeher mein ek ajeeb si badbu hai, jise koi bhi scientist pehchaan paata hai. Aur Akash khud ek scientist tha. Agar usne woh khaana khaaya hai, toh khooni ne zeher bhi itne acche se milaaya hoga ki Akash ko shak hi nahi hua.

Boss, ek aur baat, yeh zeher itna khatarnaak hai ki marne ke baad, laash ki shareer radio-active jaise ho jaata hai. Uss laash ko agar koi bhi nange-haath haath lagaayega, toh uski bhi maut 2-3 ghante mein ho jaayegi." Salunkhe had barely completed his statement, when a huge crashing sound emanated from behind.

Abhijeet had collapsed on the ground. His head had sweat beads glistening, and he seemed to be trying hard to gasp for breath.

"Abhijeet!" Everyone rushed to him, but Salunkhe and Daya were at the forefront, with Salunkhe trying to ease his breathing while Daya trying to keep him conscious.

"Abhijeet ankhen khuli rakho... please aankhe khuli rakho... agar yeh behosh ho jayega toh bohit badi problem ho jayegi..." Salunkhe seemed to have taken over Daya's job. "Koi jaldi ambulance bulaao!" Was all he managed to instruct out.

By now Abhijeet had no control over himself- he seemed to have been shuttling between consciousness and unconsciousness already, while he left his limbs go numb. He felt like his body was on fire and yet he felt his insides being stabbed over and over with ice knives. He no longer felt himself capable of drawing in sufficient breath.

He felt himself hurting now. He wanted it to end. He wanted the pain to go. He could no longer take the pain of his insides being chewed at. He tried to run towards darkness, but the light still followed him. Along with the blurry silhouettes of his loved ones - his only family.

Salunkhe removed the mysterious object from his pocket from earlier, which was a syringe with its blue contents ready to do its job. Urging him to keep awake, Salunkhe injected him with the syringe in the neck mid-vien, before Abhijeet took one last gasp and fell still.

* * *

**Haash! :D Finally update ho hi gaya! Constructive criticism will be more than welcome. :D**

**Now some clarifications, **

**Firstly the poison I've mentioned here, this has been inspired from Mission Impossible 2 and the way the theory was worked out has been totally inspired from the numerous cases of Castle. :D**

**That's all for now! Take care until we meet next! :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, Sorry it's short, but this is the best I could do right now in between exam preparations. Than you sooo much for the reviews! :D They really mean a lot! :D I've not had the time to thank all my reviewers in person, so here it is! :D**

**bubbli b: Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm really sorry for updating late! :( I'm really glad you're liking the story. :D**

**kkkloveu: Yeh lo, aa gaya update! :P :P Bas tum aise hi acche acche reviews deti raho, aur main aise hi jaldi jaldi update karungi! :P**

**priya: Thank you dear! :D**

**aashi: Love u too sis, and don't worry, mujhe zraa bhi bura nahi laga ;) Happy that you're liking my story. :D**

**Siya01: Thanks dear! :D**

**artanish: Suspense badhana toh mera kaam hai! ;)**

**Shrestha: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**rukmani: Thanks dear! :D**

**krittika: Thanks! :D**

**amazing me: Actually I'm overwhelmed by your review! :D I don't consider myself as good as your review says, but I'm more than glad you like my work! :D :D**

**Sweetpari: Thanks for the review dear! :D**

**And a big thanks to all the guests who have reviewed! :D :D**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

**Two days later:**

**At the Hospital:**

Daya was pacing across the corridor in an impatient manner. It had been half an hour since the doctor went in, but it seemed like an eternity for him. ACP Pradyuman looked at him with a sigh. He could not blame him for being so paranoid after what happened two days ago. That moment which could have changed so much... shedding away thoughts about that moment quickly, he was about to tell Daya to to keep his head over himself when the doctor appeared from the room. But before Daya could say anything, the doctor hurriedly exclaimed:

"Mr. Abhijeet abhi bilkul theek hai. Unki body ab puri tarah se detoxify ho chuki hai, par phir bhi hum unhe kuch dino ke liye hospitalized rakhenge kyunki unki blood count kaafi low ho chuki hai. Bas 10 minute wait kijiye, hum abh unhein dusre room mein shift kar rahein hai. Uske baad aap unse jaa ke mil sakte hai."

Saying this, the doctor put a consoling hand over a now-relaxed Daya, while he walked towards his cabin with a smile over his face. Daya heaved a sigh of relief. Finally a good news after 2 days. He shared a look at ACP Pradyuman just then and a lot was said in that moment. Taking a similar sigh, ACP Pradyuman took out his cellphone to inform the other team members of the news, while Daya now peeked into the ICU room where Abhijeet was being attached to various instruments.

The moment the nurse came out, Daya rushed into the room. Abhijeet lay there looking considerably weak, yet his eyes seemed to have regained part of its old twinkle. Taking a seat by him, Daya gave Abhijeet a tired smile while Abhijeet returned an exasperated one. Before the two of them could say anything, ACP Pradyuman entered the room, now accompanied by Dr. Salunkhe.

"Arre yeh kya Abhijeet! Tumne toh hum sab ko bas shock dene hi lage hue ho!"

"Salunkhe sahab..."

"Kya Salunkhe sahab! Salunkhe bilkul sahin bol raha hai!"

"Aur nahi toh kya! Mujhe toh yeh samajh main nahi aata hai ki har baar tum hi aise cheezon ke shikaar kyun bante ho!"

Looking helplessly at all the inevitably angry faces and the chorus of scolding that was taking place, Abhijeet looked at Daya irritably and chose to reply to his jab.

"Daya, mera yakken maano, yeh sawaal main apne aap ko pichle 14 saalon se puchte aa raha hoon!"

Everyone stopped bickering and looked at Abhijeet. He looked so irritated that his nose had turned red, a common sign. But at that moment, he looked so comical, that evryone burst into bouts of laughter. Abhijeet gave an outraged look, before a tiny smile unconsciously came up his face. Just then all the team members entered the room. And more scoldings and more rantings continued up to the point that Abhijeet refused to look at anyone, let alone be patient enough to answer back. Judging his friend's growing annoyance, Daya finally stepped in to stop the chorus.

"Chalo abhi bohot ho gaya. Mujhe lagta hai ki ab tak Abhijeet samajh hi gaya hoga ki hum sab kya kehna chahte hai." While Abhijeet gave Daya one of his pronounced scowls, he was nevertheless grateful for the intervention. There were so many things that he wanted to know about the case, that he couldn't keep them in any more.

"Sir, Akash ke maut ke baare mein kuch aur pata chala?" And all the high spirits from before seemed to diminish. ACP Pradyuman now took the lead in answering.

"Nahi Abhijeet, abhi tak Akash ke maut ke baare mein jo pata tha bas wahi par hai hum."

"Aap logon ne ghar ki talaashi phir se kiya hi hoga... usmein aapko kuch mila?"

"Kuch khaas nahi mila tha, bas kuch dhamki bhare khat uske ghar se mile the, yeh kehte hue ki ab uski ulti ginti chalu ho gayi hai, ki ab uske saath woh sab kuch hoga jo usne kabhi Rajeev ke saath kiya tha."

"Aur sir, uss zeher ke baare mein kuch aur pata chala?"

"Nahi... par hum logon ko yeh pata chala hai ki Akash ki uss illegal company mein yeh zeher ki mass production hoti thi."

"Par woh company toh Rajeev ke marte hi Goverment order se seal kar diya gaya tha na?"

"Haan Abhijeet... Akash ki company band to ho gayi thi, par usne appeal karke production factories ko band karne se rok diya tha yeh kehke ki uss factory mein kaafi Class A type ke chemicals bhi hai, jise safely dispose off karna hoga. Bas, phir undertaking leke, Court ne Akash ko unn factories ka legal caretaker bana diya, aur Akash ne apna business underground se phir se shuru kiya. Kal main aur Sachin gaye the uss factory mein, sab pata lagane ke liye, tab pata chala ki teen din pehle, ek consignment mein se ek bottle kam ho gaya tha."

"Aur woh bottle issi chemical ka hoga?"

"Haan... wahan factory godown mein CCTV cameras lage hue the, par itna andhera tha ki uss aadmi ki shakal hi dikh nahi paya. Agar yeh Rajeev hi hai jo yeh sab kar raha hai, phir toh humein aur savdhaani parakhni hogi, kyunki woh apna kaam bohot hi chaturaai se kar raha hai."

"Par mujhe ek baat samajh mein nahi aayi, agar woh chemical itna khatarnaak hai toh phir uska asar sirf mujhpar hi kyun hua?"

"Abhijeet, jahan tak Sachin ne mujhe bataya hai, jab tumne laash ke pulse ko check kiya, tab tumne gloves pehne nahi the. Ek baar tumhein pata chala ki Akash mar chuka hai, tabhi tumne apne gloves pehene aur usse inspect karne lage. Jab Sachin ne tumhein join kiya, tab usne already gloves pehene hue the, isiliye uspar uss zeher ka asar hua hi nahi. Aur jaise ki main woh din bhi lab main keh raha tha, yeh zeher sirf aur sirf direct skin contact, yaane ke choone se phailti hai. Agar tum apne gloves ko check karoge toh uspar se tumhein zeher ka ek bhi trace nahi milega."

Abhijeet looked much at peace now that most of his questions had been answered. He, however, had still one question in mind, but did not know how to phrase it. Catching his distress, Dr. Salunkhe got wind of what he wanted to ask and gave him a simple reply.

"Uss wakt jab tum lab mein aaye the tabhi mujhe sak hua ki kahin tum uss chemical ke contact mein nahi aaye the. Par tabhi tumne mujhe yeh bataya ki laash ko tumne aur Sachin ne saath mein check kiya tha. Uss wajah se main confuse ho gaya. Par phir bhi maine woh antidote ko apne jeb mein rakh liya tha, agar zarurat pad jaye. Aur mera shak sahin saabit hua. Zeher ke wajah se tum cardiac arrest main chale gaye. Antidote ne tumhaare heart ko rokne se bacha diya, lekin phir bhi tumhein uss wakt medical attention ki puri zaroorat thi. Phir do din ke liye tumhein special room mein rakhna pada tumhaare body ko detoxify karne ke liye, kyunke yeh zeher ka asar bohot dheere se utarta hai, agar insaan bach jaye, jiske chances 2% se zyada nahi hote. Aur usmein bhi hazaaron complications hote hai. Tum sachmein kimat waalon mein se ek ho ki tum bach gaye." At a much lower tone Salunkhe muttered "Hum hospital kaise pohonche hume hi pata hai. Uss wakt agar kuch ho jaata toh..."

Abhijeet averted his gaze, only to find Daya's shoes very interesting. Luckily for him, at that moment, the doctor came in, breaking up their discussion.

"Chaliye ab inke medicines ka time ho gaya hai. Aap inse thodi der baad aake mil sakte hai."

Nodding at the doctor, everyone bid Abhijeet goodbye, when Abhijeet had a brainstorm. Just as the doctor about to inject him, he stopped the doctor and quickly called Daya.

"Kya baat hai Abhijeet?"

"Daya, woh dhamki bhare letters. Kya woh handwritten the?"

"Nahi Abhijeet, woh ek xeroxed letter tha, newspaper alphabets ke saath." At that moment, Abhijeet could not have looked more elated.

"Daya humaara khooni samajh lo mil hi gaya!"

"Kya?! Yeh kaise keh sakte ho tum?"

"Daya yaad hai kuch saal pehle hum logon ke pass ek aisa hi case aaya tha jismein ek baccha kidnap ho gaya tha aur woh kidnapper ne humse 20 crore rupay ka ransom demand kiya tha?"*

"Kuch halka sa toh yaad aa raha hai... Uss wakt woh kidnapper ne humein bilkul aisa hi ek xeroxed letter humein bheja tha na?"

"Haan Daya, aur tab ne humein bataya tha ki har xeroxed letter ke peeche uss xeorx machine ka number print ho jaata hai. Bas Daya, iss baar bhi waia hi hai. Jaldi se lab jaao aur Dr. Salunkhe ko bol letter ko UV light mein scan karein! Phir aage ka apne aap hi case sulajh jayega!"

Daya looked stunned. Giving Abhijeet a squeeze on his arm along with the first genuine smile he must have given in so many days, he quickly left Abhijeet's room while apologizing to the now irked doctor who was now waiting since 10 minutes to tend to his patient, and headed towards Dr. Salunkhe's lab, with a new ray of hope in his heart taking birth.

* * *

**Forensic Lab:**

Everyone feels a new hope bubbling inside them, and and all are waiting for Dr. Salunkhe eagerly, who is analyzing the paper right now.

"Yaar Salunkhe, jaldi bata yaar!"

"Arre boss, zara shaanti rakho, abhi pata chal jayega!"

Sprinkling black powder over the edges of the paper, Salunkhe re-examined the paper once again, before he found what he was looking for.

"Yes! Mil gaya! C13009006709. Main production database mein yeh serial number check karke dekhta hoon."

Everone waiting patiently for the next five minutes, including ACP Pradyuman, who looked more than happy with yet another brilliant brainstorm from his officer. And the result was just as sweet.

"Yeh machine Bandra West mein ek Mangalyam Printing & Stationery ka hai!"

* * *

**At Mangalyam Printing & Stationery:**

Daya, Sachin and Vivek enter the stationery store. Walking straight towards the xerox boys, Daya shows them the copy of the letter.

"Tum logon mein se kisne iss letter ko xerox kiya tha?"

"Saab, humlog toh roz aise hazaaron cheezein xerox karwaate hai, ab bhala humein kaise yaad rahega!"

"Dekho, sahin sahin jawaab do, aur iss letter ko theek tarah se dekho."

"Par saab aap log hai kaun?"

"Hum log CID se hai, aur humein pata hai ki yeh letter yahi se xerox karwaya gaya hai!"

"CID... Layiye saab, letter dikhaayie..."

After some moments, the boy replies

"Haan saab, yeh letter yahi se xerox karwaya gaya hai."

"Ab aa gaya na uth pahad ke neeche... waise yeh letter kab xerox karwaya tha?"

"Saab teen din pehle."

"Par tumhein itni acchi tarah se kaise yaad hai?"

"Kya saab! Yaad ho toh problem, nahi ho toh problem!"

"Seedhe seedhe jawaab dete ho ki..."

"Kya saab, aap toh gussa ho gaye... saab yeh mujhe isisliye yaad hai kyunki jisne yeh letter xerox karwaya tha woh yaha ke regular customer hai... sab xerox werox apne se paas se hi kawaata hai..."

"Uska sketch bana paayega?"

"Haan saab... hum usko acche se pehchaanta hai!"

Suddenly Vivek got an idea. Asking Daya for permission, Vivek now removed five photographs from his pocket.

"Kya woh aadmi inn panchon mein se koi tha?" Putting his finger on the 4th photo, the boy exclaimed in shock.

"Arre! Yeh toh wahi aadmi hai!"

But even more in shock were three more faces. The photo he selected was Mannu's.

* * *

**Mannu's house:**

Breaking open the door, Daya, Sachin and Vivek enter the house, to find Mannu in alomst the same position as Arjun, a gun wound in his stomach. Rushing towards him, Daya lifted him on his lap, while Vivek called for an ambulance.

"Kyun kiya tumne yeh sab haan? Batao kyun kiya?"

"Maine yeh sab... sab... Rajeev ke kehne pe kiya tha..."

"Rajeev? Par woh toh mar chuka hai na?"

"Nahi... wo... wo.. zinda hai.

He started speaking in disconnected phrases now.

"_Woh_... sab... sabko... chun chunkar... phasa... raha hai..."

"Kahan hai woh?"

"Woh... isi company mein... kaam... kar raha hai... kisi aur ke... bhes mein..."

"Kaun hai woh, haan? Kaun hai woh?"

And his eyes rolled back in his head. Shaking his head hopelessly at the now dead form of Mannu, Daya asked Vivek to send the body to the Foresic Lab, while he reported this to ACP Pradyuman.

* * *

*******The case reference made is The Case of the Jewel Thief**

**A/N: It's much shorter than I expected it to be. Par the next update should be longer than this. Also, since exams are starting from the 9th, I'm not going to have any time for writing, so a big sorry in advance! :( It may go up to three weeks too, so I would love your support on this! :)**

**Sorry for any typing errors and reviews and constructive criticism will be more than welcome! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: Apologizing to you guys will be completely wrong, as I know the update was after way too long a time, par I've been juggling between my classes and studies and exams and religious activities, so I've been pretty packed. This is just sort of a filler chapter, so please excuse me if the chapter is not up to the mark. **

**Once again, THANKS to all my lovely REVIEWERS! :D :D Your reviews are what motivate me the most! :D :D Sorry ki sab ko personally thank nahi kar payi, par uske badle mein sab ko ek pastry free! ;) ;)**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D :D**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Breaking open the door, Daya, Sachin and Vivek enter the house, to find Mannu in alomst the same position as Arjun, a gun wound in his stomach. Rushing towards him, Daya lifted him on his lap, while Vivek called for an ambulance._

_"Kyun kiya tumne yeh sab haan? Batao kyun kiya?"_

_"Maine yeh sab... sab... Rajeev ke kehne pe kiya tha..."_

_"Rajeev? Par woh toh mar chuka hai na?"_

_"Nahi... wo... wo.. zinda hai... aur... sab...sabse... chun chunkar... badla le... le raha hai..."_

_"Kahan hai woh?"_

_"Woh... isi company mein... kaam... kar raha hai... kisi aur ke... bhes mein..."_

_"Kaun hai woh, haan? Kaun hai woh?"_

_And his eyes rolled back in his head. Shaking his head hopelessly at the now dead form of Mannu, Daya asked Vivek to send the body to the Foresic Lab, while he reported this to ACP Pradyuman._

* * *

Sachin started trying to make sense of the crime sense. Quite a lot of things were thrown here and there which was a classic sign of a good struggle. From all Sachin could deduce, Mannu and the unknown assailant were involved with a scuffle over the gun, which resulted in a fatal would to Mannu. Sachin now headed towards the bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, Sachin re-entered the hall once again where Vivek and Daya had just assembled, having no luck in finding anything useful about the case or the identity of the murderer.

"Sachin, tumhe kuch mila?"

"Haan sir, pura room chhan maarne par sirf yeh ek chaabi hi mili hai mujhe."

"Dikhao toh zara..." Sachin handed over the key to Daya, who in turn, scrutinised the key carefully.

"Yeh toh koi bank locker ki chaabi ki tarah lag rahi hai... ek kaam karo, isse Dr. Salunkhe ke pass bhejte hai, shayad humein kuch aurpata chal jaaye..."

* * *

**Few hours later:**

**In the Forensic Lab:**

Freddy and Kajal entered the Forensic Lab. Dr. Salunkhe raised his head up from the microscope and looked at them with a blank look.

"Dr. Sahab, kuch pata chala Mannu ke maut ke baare mein?"

"Haan Freddy, autopsy toh yaho bata rahi hai ki Mannu ki maut stomach rupture ki wajah se hui hai, jo beshak goli chalne ke wajah se hi hui hai. Aur bullet ko maine Arjun pe chale hue goli ke saath compare kiya hai. Dono goliyaan ek hi banduk se chali hai .50 calibre ki."

"Aur woh chabi?"

"Chabi pe sirf Mannu ke fingerprints hai. Par chaabi ke serial number ko analyse karke yeh pata chala hai ki yeh Axis Bank ke Andheri aur Goregaon ke beech mein kisi branch ka locker hai."

"Theek hai Salunkhe sahab, aap chaabi de dijiye, hum yeh locker check karke pata lagate hai ki iss raaz ki kaunse taale ki chaabi humein mili hai.".

Handing over the key to Kajal, the two of them were about to leave when Dr. Salunkhe calles them back once again.

"Tum logon ko ek aur zaruri baat bolna bhul gaya. Humein Mannu ke kapdon par se kuch baal mile hai, jiska maine DNA test kiya toh pata chala ki yeh baal uska nahi hai, iska matlab yeh baal khooni ka hi hai. Aur toh aur, mujhe Mannu ke haathon par bruising dikhai diya hai, jiska matlab yeh hai ki Mannu aur khooni ne pehle hathapai ki thi aur shayad uss dauran khooni ka baal Mannu ke kapdon pe aa gaya.

"Sir, uss baal ke DNA test se kuch aur pata chala kya?"

"Haan Kajal, extensive tests yeh bata raha hai ki yeh khooni ki umar kam se kam 30-40 saal ke beech mein hoga aur toh aur khooni ke shareer par kahin na kahin chot ka nishaan hoga hi."

"Sir aapne jo profile diya hai, woh Rajeev se bilkul match karta hai, par Mannu ne marne se pehle yeh kaha tha ki Rajeev iss company mein apna bhes badal kar kaam kar raha hai. Hum ne comparative face study kiya hai sab mployees ka pehle bhi par kisi ka face match nahi hua hai."

"Iska matlab usne zaroor plastic surgery kiya hai."

"Humein bhi wahi shak tha."

"Theek hai sir, hum chalte hai, agar aapko kuch aur pata chale toh humein foran bataiyega."

Leaving the Forensic Lab, Freddy called Daya to update him on the case while Kajal headed to the bank to uncover the mystery behind the key.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**At City Hospital:**

Abhijeet was flipping through his magazine pages, when ACP Pradyuman entered the room.

"Arre sir aap! Mannu ka kuch pata chala?"

"Abhijeet ek buri khabar hai... Mannu ki bhi maut ho gayi hai."

"Kya! Par kaise sir?"

"Usse bhi ussi tarah maara gaya hai jis tarah Arjun ko maar diya gaya tha."

"Sir, uske aas paas koi aur saboot?"

"Filhaal Daya aur Sachin investigate kar rahe hai... agar un dono ko kuch milta hai toh woh phone karke bata denge... Daya abhi 15 minute mein yahan pohonch raha hai."

While ACP Pradyuman took a tired sigh and took a seat by Abhijeet's side, Abhijeet gave his boss a curious look. But before he could say anything, he received a call. Answering it with apprehension in his voice, he started off slowly but gave out but give out a sudden exclamation:

"Kya! Are you sure khabar pakki hai? Dekho, agar pichli baar ki tarah koi gadbad hui na toh... Fantastic! Yeh hui na baat! Kahan hai woh? Theek hai mujhe shaam tak ka wakt do main wahan pohonch jaata hoon!"

Disconnecting the line, ACP Pradyuman looked at Abhijeet with such an ecstatic smile that it infected him within no time. He had seen his senior so full of joy in what must have been forever for him.

"Kya baat hai sir? Koi acchi khabar?"

"Haan Abhijeet, khabar toh wakaye mein bohot acchi hai... itne dino ke baad meri mehnat aakhir rang hi le aayi!"

"Sir batayiye na..."

"Wakt aane par sab kuch bata dunga main Abhijeet, sab kuch bata dunga."

"Kya yeh phone call, aapke kuch dino ke liye Bureau na aane se related hai na?"

ACP Pradyuman smiled at Abhijeet once again. Both of them sat in a persistent silence thereafter, each content in their own thoughts.

"Mujhe discharge hona hai."

"Kya?"

"Mujhe discharge hona hai sir."

ACP Pradyuman snapped out from his thoughts and looked at Abhijeet.

"Nahi, jab tak tum puri tarah sr theek nahi ho jaate, tum yahin par rahoge. And that's an order!"

"Par sir, main bilkul theek hoon... aur bas kuch hi dino ki toh baat hai... uske baad toh aaram hi aaram hai..."

"Kya matlab?"

"Sir, pandra din ko hone mein abhi teen din hi toh baaki hai... aur yeh mere career ka last case hai... sir please.."

"Iska matlab tumne ab tak apna faisla ahi badla?"

"Nahi sir... main aaj bhi wahi baat ko maanta hoon..."

"Mujhe pata tha ki tum nahi manane waale... khair."

Saying so, he let out a frustrated sigh and stood up from his place.

"Main doctor se tumhaare discharge ke baare meik baat karta hoon par tumhe mujhse yeh waada karna padega ki healthbka puri trah se dhyaan rakhoge."

Abhijeet smiled and nodded his head. Just as ACP Pradyuman headed towards the door, Daya entered the room with an anxious look.

"Lo Daya bhi aa gaya. Main ab chalta hoon aur doctor se baat karke dekhta hoon."

Saying so, ACP Pradyuman left the room while Daya took his spot at the once again empty seat.

"Yeh sir kis ke baare mein baat kar rahe hai?"

"Mere discharge ke baare mein."

"Discharge? Par abhi bhi tum puri tarah se..."

"Oho Daya! Ab tum shuru mat karo! Itni mushkil se sir ko samjhaya hai!"

"Accha theek hai baba, nahi bolta kuch, bas?"

"Woh sab chhod, mujhe yeh bol ki case mein kuch aur pata chala?

"Humein Mannu ke ghar se ek gun mili hai. Yeh wohi gun hai kisse Arjun ko maara gaya tha." Daya updated Abhijeet on all the news that Freddy had given him. Just as he finished

"Waise Daya, yeh jo bank locker ki chaabi mili hai, iska branch kahan ka hai?"

"Kajal ka call aaya tha kuch der pehle, yeh branch Andheri aur Goergaon ke beech ke kisi area mein aata hai."

"Daya, yaad hai Raghu ne hum se kaha tha ki unn logon ne Arjun ko lift raaste ke beech mein diya tha aur Arjun wahan par airport sr aane ka bahaana bana raha tha... waha uss area mein bhi ek Axis Bank ka ek branch aata hai. Kajal se kaho uss bank mein chhan been karne ke liye. "

Nodding at him with a mocking smile on his face that Abhijeet caughy the meaning of, he was about to retort when ACP Pradyuman returned into the room, this time accompanied by his doctor.

"Sir?"

"Dekhiye Mr. Abhijeet, mujhe bas thode regular check ups karme hai, waise toh aapke vitals abhi kafi acche hai, tests karne ke baad, main aapke discharge lapers sign kar dunga."

Abhijeet looked beyond happy while Daya and ACP Pradyuman exchanged exasperated looks, but before anyone could say anything, the doctor strictly continued

"Par aapko yahan se discharge milne ke baad ghar pe kam se kam pandra dino ke liye bed rest lena hi padega. Aur aapki roz ki ucchal-kud zara bhi nahi chalega." Giving the doctor an irritable look, he nodded his head reluctantly, while the doctor signaled both Daya and ACP Pradyuman to leave the room.

**45 minutes later:**

Abhijeet exited the washroom fully dressed in his usual formal attire. His legs felt wobbly after being on his feet after ages. Daya stood in the room waiting for him to make his way towards him. At several points Daya wanted to go and support him, but he knew it would led to nothing but his pride being hurt. Finally after making his way to Daya, he signaled him to leave the room, this time taking Daya's support so that no more questions could be raised over his health.

Heading towards the reception, Abhijeet immediately took possession of his discharge papers and signed them with must gusto that all the people there could not hide their laughter. Handing the papers to the receptionist, Abhijeet was happy that he was finally getting away from this morose place. However, his plans were put into delay as the doctor chose that sweet moment to give a list of do's and don'ts. He must have barely heard half of them, before thanking the doctor quickly and falsely promising him of regularly coming in for check ups.

Nudging Daya, who understood and inwardly laughed at his friend's agitation, he supported him gently towards the parking area, with ACP Pradyuman in the rear. As soon as they reached the car, Abhijeet took a sigh of relief and looked happily towards the two people he held in his highest esteem. Before anything could be said, ACP Pradyuman received another call on his phone and excused himself for a moment, while the two friends caught up on lost time discussing trivial matters.

ACP Pradyuman joined them again, and the three of them took their respective seats in the car, while Daya drove them straight to the Bureau, at Abhijeet's plea. On the way, the three of them discussed several aspects of the case.

"Maine Kajal se keh diya hai ki woh aur Sachin kal hi jaake ab chhan been karenge... waise bhi raat bohot ho chuki hai."

"Haan sir, yeh accha kiya hai aapne, waise bhi aaj ka din sab ke liye bohot hectic tha..."

"Waise Abhijeet, ab jabki tum theek ho gaye ho, aur duty immediate notice pe rejoin kar rahe ho, tum iss case ko waapas se lead karoge... mujhe kisi zaroori kaam se ek-do din ke jaana hai..."

Abhijeet threw a suspicious look at his boss but said nothing.

"Theek hai sir... main handle kar dunga."

"Aur Daya toh hai hi tumhein saath, toh kaam ka pressure thoda kam hoga. Doctor ne th bola hi hai ki tumhein aaram ki bohot zaroorat hai..."

"Koi baat nahi sir... waise bhi teen dino ke baad sirf aaram hi aaram hai..."

Silence was all that filled the car. The car of held three guilty hearts, one, who had to live with the guilt of never knowing what he did, one who had to live with the guilt of helplessly watching at the scene, and one, who had to race against time to right the wrongs.

* * *

**Please chapter padhne ke baad mujhpar kuch bhi mat phekna...! :P **

**Apologies for typos and constructive criticisms and reviews will be more than welcome! :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N: I know the update is really small but that's the best I could manage between my project work and classes. But the next update will be in a day or two. :D The story has just 3-4 chapters remaining.**

**But then again, the reviews have been steadily declining. I don't have enough motivation to do the updates regularly and the reviews are not helping either. I have so many views on the story and yet the reviews are a one in a hundred. If I am making a mistake somewhere please tell me. I have always been open to all sorts of opinions, so if there is something please tell me. Because somewhere along I feel that ever since I've changed my pen name, a lot of people who used to regularly review earlier have stopped too. My thinking is silly I know, but that's the only thing i can really think of. Also, then there are single worded reviews. Atleast for the trouble I'm taking, I expect a longer review than a string of words. Sorry if I've offended anyone, but I felt it was high time I brought this out, as I've been ignoring and keeping silent on this for way too long now.**

**I'm neither complaining nor begging for reviews, but you'll must understand that reviews are a crucial part in motivating a writer to write quickly. But thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed and to the viewers as well! :)**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

The car stopped in front of ACP Pradyuman's house. He got off the car giving several bits of advice to Abhijeet and Daya, especially to Abhijeet, before he left their company. The two of them quickly reached the Bureau in another 10 minutes, where all the officers had hosted a small "Welcome Back" party. Moments turned into hours, before Abhijeet and Daya were back in the car once again, after the former took the case once again into his able hands and assigned everyone their duties for the next day. Kajal and Freddy were to go to the bank locker, while Vivek and Sachin were to re-investigate at the Research Center for any overlooked clues.

The two friends sat in a satiated silence when Daya stopped the car in front of Abhijeet's place.

"Arre Daya, hum log itni jaldi pohonch bhi gaye..m wakt ka pata bhi nahi chala." Smiling to himself, he got down from the car. However his steps were shaky and Daya came right by his side and held his arm.

"Aaram se..." Guiding Abhijeet to the main door, Daya opened the door and entered. The house looked a lot different since the last time he had been here. The haunting memory of his last visit flickered before his eyes as he had scanned the living room with so much apprehension.

Sighing, he looked towards Abhijeet, who was already looking at him, but he was lost. Snapping his fingers towards his direction brought Abhijeet out of his thoughts, and now he looked at Daya awkwardly before his eyes went towards the mini suitcase Daya had in his hand.

"Daya yeh suitcase?"

"Main aaj raat tumhaare saath reh raha hoon."

"Daya iski koi zaroorat nahi hai, main theek hoon." Abhijeet gritted out. He felt irked by being pampered like a baby. But Daya didn't stand down.

"ACP sir ne order diya hai mujhe aur toh aur doctor ne bhi..."

"Mujhe kuch nahi pata, par tum faltu mein itna pareshan ho rahe ho. Waise bhi teen din baad mujhe mere saare kaam ab khud hi karne padenge." At that moment Daya felt enraged. He had hoped that Abhijeet would see sense and realize that he was destroying his own life by trying to live and base his future on an episode of the past.

Pulling Abhijeet roughly by his arm so that Abhijeet was facing him, Daya stated coldly in a strangely controlled voice, "Toh tum apna faisla nahi badloge."

Abhijeet felt a very acute rage boil his nerves. Freeing his arm from Daya's grip, he exclaimed in an even colder tone, "Maine ek baar faisla le liya hai. Ab main isse nahi badalne wala."

"Abhijeet tum kyin nahi samajhna chahte ki tum apni zindagi apne haathon se khatam kar rahe ho. Tumhein kya lagta hai ki CID choddke tum hee paaoge? Kya khudko maaf kar paoge?"

Abhijeet looked at him with wide eyes. Daya realized what he let slip, but now Abhijeet turned his back at him. In a tired voice, that had hurt clearly evident, Abhijeet sighed, "Daya please, mujhe akela chhodo, mujhe iske baare mein koi baat nahi karni."

But this time, Daya had made up his mind. He would not close the topic until he had made Abhijeet see sense. He had had enough of his nonsense and stubbornness on the topic, but he would not take anymore of it.

"Nahi Abhijeet, aaj jab tak tum apne faisle se piche nahi hatoge, main peeche nahi hatne wala!" Abhijeet turned angrily towards him.

And for the first time that noght, Daya recoiled for a moment. He had never seen him this angry since the time of his accident phase. It was like he was all of a sudden a different person all together. It was the first time in so many years that even though Abhijeet had picked up the pieces of his life and moved on, he showed a side that was still as raw and emotionally disturbed as he was back then. And sure enough, when Abhijeet spoke, his voice was hoarse and his tone injured.

"Nahi Daya, main peeche nahi hatne wala. Jo karna hai karo."

Daya looked even angrier. "Tumhein kya lagta hai, Dilip tumhaare apne aap ko saza dene se waapas laut aayega? Itne saal pehle jo hua hoga, jiske baare mein tumhein kuch yaad bhi na ho, uss ka bhoj apne seene mein leke jee paoge? Tumhaari khud ki zindagi ko barbaad karke kya tumhein sach mein lagta hai ki tum insaaf kar rahe ho?"

"Toh kya karu main Daya, kya karu! Khud ko maar toh nahi sakta hai na!" His eyes had turned teary. Turning away with his finger now massaging his temple, he walked towards the inner part of the living room.

"Par iska matlab yeh toh nahi hai na ki tum zindagi se bhaag jao!" Daya too now followed Abhijeet and stood once again in front of him.

"Daya tum jaante ho ki yeh mere liye kitna mushkil hai... main pata nahi kya..."

"Abhijeet, uss baat ko bhul jaao ab tum. Woh baat tumhaare ateet ka ek hissa tha - ek aisa ateet jiske baare mein tumhein kuch nahi pata. Aur toh aur, tum yeh kyun nahi sochte ki tumhaare saath 17 saal pehle jo haadsa hua, isse badi sazaa aur kya ho sakti hai kisi ke liye. Abhijeet tum jis daur se guzar chuke ho, bhale hi main kabhi woh dard mehsoos na kar pau, par main jaanta hoon. Maine tumhein dono girte aur sambhalte hue dekha hai. Aur ab jabki zindagi tumhein woh khushiyaan de rahi hai jo tumse chhin chuki thi, tum use kyun thukraane pe lage hue ho? Bhul jaao uss sapne ko, uss sapne mein baaton ko. Zindagi mein kuch raaz aise hote hai, jisse na jaankar hi hum khush hai."

Abhijeet now finally turned towards Daya. Daya's heart pinched at the sight of his friend.

"Daya... woh... woh... main..." Abhijeet could not speak more than that. All of a sudden he felt the breath get knocked out of him. He tried drawing in breath, but he couldn't draw in enough. He never realized when he crashed on his knees on the floor, his eyes shut and his hands on the floor supporting his weight, as flashes of the same nightmare overpowered him. He could see the same thing flash through like a movie - his mocking tone, his angry punishment to Dilip, his wiping off the blood from the glass... until he felt someone shake him violently.

Snapping open his eyes, he saw Daya staring at him, his hands on his arms with a terrified expression on his face. Gently making him get up, Daya made Abhijeet sit on the sofa, while he rushed to the kitchen to bring a glass of water. Handing him the glass of water, Daya took a seat beside him. Even though Abhijeet accepted the glass, he was still far away in his mind, wandering in the remnants of the scene that he so wished to forget. It was the first time in days that he suffered a panic attack of that major a level. The last time he remembered having it, he was on the wrong medication. But this time...

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Daya spoke in a shaky tone, "Tum theek toh ho na?"

"Haan... woh bas panic attack aaya tha." Abhijeet turned towards Daya. Even though Daya had no clue about his friend suffering from panic attacks, the reason behind it was evident enough. Instead, he now changed his question to something which was much more relevant.

"Tumhein yeh panic attacks kabse hai?"

"Jab se mujhe galat dawaayia diye jaa rahe the. Doctor se baat kiya tha maine. Unka kehna hai ki kuch din mein theek ho jayega. Itne dino mein pehle baar yeh hua hai." Daya simply nodded. He felt offended. He claimed to be his best friend and yet he had no clue of what was happening inhis life. Was that all he was? A muse until he finally got over the trauma?

He hated himself for thinking so pessimistically at that moment, but he could not help himself. His anger must have clearly reflected in his voice as for the first time that night, Abhijeet didn't argue with him and simply did as was told.

"Yeh baat abhi khatam nahi hui hai, par filhaal tumhein aaram ki zaroorat hai. Jaakar room mein aaram karo, main khaane ke kuch banaake leke aata hoon."

As Abhijeet headed towards the room, Daya headed towards the kitchen, while the house fell into a eerie silence after the end of a heated shouting match that held a conflict of several emotions.

* * *

**Here! :D I know this was a sort of filler chapter but this was always the main story. :D Anyways, please read and review, and constructive criticism will be more than welcome. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**A/N: Here is the complete update! :D Sorry the update was later than my deadline because I was busy with my internal exams. :) This chapter too, like the previous one, is a filler. The real investigation will begin again from the next chapter. :D To those who read the excerpt and liked it, I'm really glad you did, and apologies for the cliffhanger. **

**Aditi, first and foremost, thank you for following my story. :) Now, coming to your query, if you've read my A/N in the first chapter, I've mentioned that this story is a sort of AU, where the climax scene of AKAKR 10 never takes place, and Abhijeet still has no clue about the existence of the guy in his dreams.**

**Sorry I'm running short of time, so a BIG, BIG, BIG thank you to all the reviewers and viewers! :D**

**Now, Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Abhijeet entered his room and crashed on his bed. He did not have any strength to argue any further on something he knew no one would ever understand. Adjusting himself on the bed, Abhijeet looked at his bedstand, where Daya had placed the case file before hand for him, and started reading it. But he could not get himself to concentrate on the case right now. His mind was fuzzy with a turbo of thoughts rounding around. The thing that terrified him the most was the panic attack he suddenly got. It was stopped completely ever since he switched back to his right medications, but what happened at that moment could not be explained. Strange thoughts floated through his head while he blankly gazed at the file, before he began getting the smell of food.

And that brought with it a realization. He was starving. Sighing with frustration, he shut the file close and kept it back on the side drawer. He now drew his hand up and gently began massaging his temples. It gave him a soothing feel, which set his mind at ease. After what felt like decades, Daya entered the room with a tray in hand, containing food for both of them.

Daya had prepared a simple tomatp soup and a couple if mayonnaise sandwiches, that was simple on the stomach before Abhijeet could take his medicines. Both if them ate silently throughout the meal, while they kept giving each other missed glances. At more than one point Abhijeet tried to talk to Daya, but words wouldn't escape him. He felt deeply ashamed for the way he had behaved with earlier, but he couldn't help himself. He just felt so angry all the time.

Once dinner was done, Daya cleared up evrything from the kitchen and after a gap of one hour, gave Abhijeet his medicines and put the covers on for him as he made him lay down on the bed. As soon as Daya was about the room, Abhijeey caught hold of his hand.

"Thanks yaar. Agar aaj tum na hote toh..."

"Main hamesha se tumhaare saath hi tha. Yeh baat ab bas tumhein samajhni hai." Giving him a sad smile, Daya left the room, leaving Abhijeet deeply pondering over a decision.

* * *

He tossed about restlessly in his sleep, beads of perspiration were dripping steadily, while he moaned in manner of one disoriented of their surroundings. He was trapped - trapped in a world where he was not himself, for he simply couldn't be _that_ man. The only thing common between them was their face, but in their hearts and deeds, they are thousand miles and poles apart. He had been down this road before several times, and yet somehow, it was for the first time that he was down this road.

It was different, because he was no longer viewing the actual episode of his past but instead, he was viewing an altered version of it; a version much scarier than he could have fathomed. Everything about the memory was the same ; save for the main feature - the guy tied to the chair was not Dilip.

It was Daya.

The memory proceeded the exact same way as it always went, exceot this time, Daya's face was strangely highlighted in the memory, particularly when he did it. But this time, it was not a one-time encounter. The memory repeated itself over.

And over.

And over.

And over.

And over.

Until he could not see a way to escape. All of a sudden, he felt himself get mobolised, mobilised enough to run, to put an end to his infinite miseries, to finally have a way out of it. He swung himself off the bed and headed towards the balcony door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. He banged his head over the glass in a desperate attempt to open the door, but it didn't help either, except in creating small bruises on his head.

He now ran towards the hall and tried to repeat the same feat, but all he met with was several more bruising on his head, while tears now escaped his eyes. He scanned the rrom steadily for another way to complete the job until his eyes found his service gun lying on the sofa from back in the evening. His eyesight was blurry, yet he mananged to navigate his way across the room and pick it up. A rush of joy coursed through him as he caressed the gun and he held the gun to his temple. He could still hear the voices and the repeated gunshots going off in his mind from back in the scene, until he managed to pull the trigger successfully.

* * *

Only, Daya redirected the gun towards the ceiling, and the bullet seared through the lights, glass sprinkling over them. The noise broke Abhijeet out of his trance. But the scene that played out in front of his eyes was not pretty. Daya shook him violently that jerked him back into his sense before pushing him back roughly.

"Tum kya kar rahe the haan! Pagal ho gaye ho tum!"

Abhijeet could only return a frightened gaze at Daya. If he had thought that he had ever seen Daya at his angriest, he was totally mistaken. Daya had turned on the lights, which made Abhijeet squint for a few moments before he re-opened his eyes, only to find Daya looking at him with his entire face red and a pulse vein throbbing at his temple.

Daya felt betrayed. It was not an emotion fitting for the moment, yet he could not have felt more betrayed than then. He was quite close to slapping ABhijeet hard enough to smack sense into him, but controlled himself in time. Instead, he now chose a new way of letting off the steam by putting on a cold demeanor with an eyebrow cocked up in Abhijeet's direction, which was his cue to begin explaining himself.

But before Daya could know anything, Abhijeet slumped down on the sofa, his face buried in his hand, before his muffled voice could be heard.

"Daya please doctor ko bulao."

Daya was thoroughly taken aback. Abhijeet, in nearly 99% cases was a person who eluded doctors as much as he could, and yet, here he was, asking for a doctor right now. Daya could not understand what was happening to his friend. He looked around until his sight fell on the clock. It was one in the night. Which doctor would be willing to come to someone's place at 1?

He turned to Abhijeet to try and explain to him in a calm way withput letting his anger seep in that it was not possible, and the sight that greeted him made Daya cringe. He had not scrutinized Abhijeet closely in these many days and what he saw shattered his heart. Abhijeet no longer had the sparkle in his eyes that he usually held. Instead, his eyes were now only the ghost or the shadow of the intensity that his eyes held. His eyes had dark circles and were forming eyebags. He looked weaker than his usual health and there seemed to be a lack to will in him.

Daya thought the better of it and shed aside all of his emotions. The man before him was his inspiration, the man who taught him to fight life against all odds. Before being his friend, he was someone he looked up to, someone he deeply cared about, someone he considered family. He gently sat by Abhijeet and put a hand on his shoulder. Taking the gun away that was still clutched in Abhijeet's hand, Daya made him turn his face towards him, and spoke in a warm voice.

"Abhijeet apne kamre mein jaake thoda aaram karo, main doctor ko abhi bula laata hoon."

Abhijeet looked at him, without directly meeting his gaze, and nodded, before getting up and going into his room. Daya opened one of the study table drawer's once Abhijeet that gone to his room, and removed a phone book, and searched for the particluar number until he found it. Giving a call, he explained the entire scenario to the person on the other side, before hanging up the phone.

It was finally time that he got the answers to some questions that had been nagging him forever and some solutions that his friend had been seeking since forever.

* * *

Dr. Vardaan left the room. Daya, who had been sitting on the sofa since the last 15 minutes, looked up towards the doctor, who in turn signaled him to remain seated. The doctor accompanied Daya now by taking a seat on the single sofa opposite the couch. Daya gave him an apprehensive look, to which the doctor replied with a small smile, "Maine unhein abhi sedatives de diye hai, unhein ab kal subah ko hi hosh aayega."

Daya nodded his head. It was a temporary relief, but he needed to know it's permanent solution.

"Doctor sahib, sorry aapko itne raat mein disturb kiya."

"It's alright Daya, infact accha hua ki tumne mujhe bula liya."

"Doctor, Abhijeet ko ho kya raha hai?"

"Daya, tumne jis tarah se mujhe Abhijeet ka scenario explain kiya hai, these are classic signs of night terrors."

"Night terrors?"

"Haan Daya, yeh usually traumatic incidents ka ek side-effect hota hai. Ismein, insaan ka subconscious part of the ind, uske conscious mind ko overpower kar deta hai, aur uss insaan ko koi samajh nahi rehta ki uske saath kya ho raha hai ki who kya kar raha hai. Uss insaan ka dimaag ek daraawni image ko reply karta rehta hai, jisse aadmi apna santulan kho baithta hai, aur us image ko khatam karne ke liye kuch bhi kar guzar jaate hai. Abhijeet ke saath bhi wahi hua hai."

"Par doctor, aisi bimaari ke bare mein maine toh pehli baar suni hai."

"Daya, ek traumatic incident ke baad, body alag alag methods se side-effects release karta hai. Night terrors bohot kam logon ko hota hai."

"Aur Abhijeet ke panic attacks?"

"Yeh panic attacks to uske sapne mein dikhne waali memory ke wajah se trigger ho rahi hai. Daya, human brain ek bohot complicated organ hoti hai jiski bohot saari cheezein aaj bhi scientists aur doctors theek se nahi jaante ya samajh paaye hai. Maine Abhijeet ko pehle bhi kaha hai ki uske panic attacks sirf aur sirf uske mind mein created ek guilt ki wajah se ho rahi hai, jo use kam karna hoga, warna yeh uske health pe hi sabse zyada asar karega."

"Abhijeet itne dino case mein itna uljha hua tha ki use yeh sab ke bare mein sochne ka time hi nahi mila. Abhijeet aaj keh raha tha ki yeh use itne dino mein pehli baar hua hai, aur last time yeh tabhi hota tha jab who galat dawayi khata tha. Par iss time to yeh case bhi nahi hai."

Dr. Vardaan looked at Daya for a second before he asked, "Aaj tumne Abhijeet ko kaunsi dawayi di?"

Daya looked startled for a moment before he thought back and replied, "Bureau mein the tab maine use abhi prescribed medicines diye aur Abhijeet ne saath saath ek aur tablet khaayi, yeh keh ke ki aapne prescribe kiya tha, aur raat mein bhi same."

Dr. Vardaan gave a serious look.

"Toh issiliye yeh sab hua. Abhijeet ko yeh panic attack aur night terrors inn do tablets ke side effects ke basis par hua hai."

"Matlab?"

"Matlab yeh, ki Abhijeet ke yeh do dawai saath mein khaane ki wajah se side effect trigger ho gaya. Yeh dono dawaiya , jismein se ek antidepressants hai jo maine use prescribe kiye the, agar saath mein le, toh brain pe bohot zyada heavy ho jaata hai jiske wajah se panic attacks kam hone ke badle mein zyada ho jaate hai. Ek kaam karo, filhaal use sirf prescribed medicines hi do aur use panic attack ke medicines dena band kar do. Woh theek ho jayega. Aur jitna ho sake, use antidepressants ki zyaada aadat mat lagaane dega."

Daya looked at the doctor in shock. He could not belief the mishap that could have happened would have been entirely _his_ fault. The doctor scrutinized his expression carefully before gently tapping Daya's shoulder, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Daya, galti tumhaari nahi hai. Tum nahi jaante the ki dono dawaiyon ka saath mein yeh asar hoga. Bas ab aage se thoda careful raho. Abhi main chalta hoon, kuch zaroorat ho toh mujhe bejhijag call kar dena."

Daya nodded at him absent-mindedly. He got up and escorted the doctor till his car, and thanked him once again for the trouble and inconvenience caused to him, while the doctor shook hands with him. Returning home once again, he headed straight for Abhijeet's room, where ABhijeet was now sleeping peacefully, the effect of the sedative working wonders. Daya didn't feel like sleeping; not after what happened today. The sight that Daya was greeted with seeing a desperate and frantic Abhijeet banging his head on the balcony window was scary, what happened after that was even worse.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, Daya now took the case file Abhijeet found in the room, and sat in the living room, where he tried to make sense of the only thing that was in his hand right now.

* * *

**There! Ho gaya update! :D Sorry guys, next update will again be late as I have my practical exams as well as orals going on right now, so sorry in advance! :D**

**Constructive criticisms will be more than welcome! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! :D Thank you for the awesome reviews and I'm really glad that you all are enjoying the story. There are going to be only two more chapter after this mostly, but nothing can be said as of now. :D**

**I'm sorry I can't thank all of you'll in particular, but Riya, I'm more than overwhelmed that you think of my writing skills so highly. I know I am nowhere as near as Mr. Dan Brown, but the faith you put in me is something I treasure a lot! :D A HUGE and hearty thank you to all the reviewers and viewers once again! :D**

**Now, in case you'll are wondering about how the progress of the updates are going, you'll can check my profile regularly for new progress tracks on the next chapter. :D Also, I noticed a particular mistake I made in the last part of Chapter 4 which has now been rectified. :D**

**I've kept you'll too long. So for now, happy reading! :D**

* * *

Abhijeet got up feeling strangely calm for the first time in so many days. The same calm that the weather outside reflected. He swung himself out of the bed while looking at the clock. 6:15AM. Sufficient time to get all of his work done and still have some time for himself before he left for the Bureau. However, he felt that something was missing.

Missing, not in a general sense, but as though he was forgetting a very important thing. Usually, whenever he used to have memory lapses in the past, it would not feel connected to him until he felt the repeated flashes of the same pass in front of his eyes, but this time, it was different. It was as though he was missing a particular chunk of his memory about the previous night, but it did not bother him strangely. He would get to it when the time came. Feeling the new-found calm he felt within himself, he entered the washroom, making plans about how best to tackle the case.

Finishing his toiletries, he headed towards the kitchen, when a muddle of messed-up papers caught his eye. Taking a detour, Abhijeet now headed towards the living room, where a haggard Daya came in front of his sight. Daya had both his hands cupped on his cheek, while his elbows were resting over his thighs. And a wave of memories rushed through Abhijeet's mind; only this time, the memories were very vague. The only thing he could recollect clearly was a gunshot going off and Daya staring at him with a mortified look. But he could see two Dayas shuttling continuously from one image to another. Aside from that, he only remembered feeling ill and the doctor visiting him at what must be two in the night. The main question that ran in his mind was only this - what did trigger this feeling last night?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Abhijeet took a seat beside Daya, while the latter gave him a startled look, being completely unaware of his presence before he sat, before settling for an awkward silence.

"Tum kal raat soye nahi?"

"Nahi, mujhe neend hi nahi aayi."

Abhijeet nodded. It must have barely been a few moments, before Abhijeet asked Daya the question he had been fearing the most to answer, and yet, had been preparing himself for it all the same.

"Daya, kal raat ko kya hua tha?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya with a strange fear building up inside him. Usually, whenever he had memory blackouts, he usually never missed having any memory of it before the flashes would start, but this time, it was different. Different, because he knew that there was something big, something drastic that had happened the previous night, that he had no recollection of. Daya, on the other hand, replied in a calm tone, even though he was anything but calm.

"Tumhein kal raat night terrors hue the. Maine doctor se baat ki hai, aur unka kehna hai ki antidepressants aur tumhaare current medication ke mix hone ke wajah se yeh trigger ho gaya. Yahi kaaran, tumhein shaam ko panic attack aaya tha. Par ghabraane ki koi baat nahi hai, doctor ne advice kiya hai ki tum apna current medication chaalu rakho, aur ab tum antidepressants lena band kar sakte ho."

It was too much information for Abhijeet to grasp at once, so all he could reply with was a simple "Oh..". But at that point, a new memory was burning clearly in front of his eyes, of having his service gun in his hand. But why, indeed, did he possess it at that hour of the night? He tried to put forth his question to Daya in the best way possible, but he could not set his mind on how best to go about with it. He instead, settled for a half trailing question, expecting Daya to understand what he wanted to know, and his doubt was not proven wrong.

Daya cringed at the question, and looked at Abhijeet for a few moments before making his mind up about the main thing that was running through his mind - to do what's _right_ or to do what's _easy_? Finally coming to his decision, he instead put forth a question to Abhijeet.

"Tumhein kal raat ke baare mein kitna yaad hai?"

Abhijeet looked mildly surprised, but went into narrative at once. Nodding at Abhijeet once he finished speaking, he sighed. His suspicion was indeed correct. Abhijeet had no recollection of what had almost taken place last night. Avoiding his gaze steadily, until he built up the courage, he looked at Abhijeet now with a blank look in his eyes, as he replied, "Tum apne aap ko goli maarne wale the."

Abhijeet looked dumbstruck, his expression now being an exact replica of what Daya sported on his face a few hours ago. He tried to speak several times, but he could no longer make sense of what to say. It was no wonder why Daya did have a look of shock and terror combined on his face at _that _time. Finally gulping several times, before finally coming to terms with what was being told to him, he settled for the only logical question he could think about.

"Kya yeh mere night terrors se related hai?"

"Haan." The two of them fell quiet. They were once again enveloped in the eerie silence that prevailed in the house the previous evening, trying to wash away the memory and the truth of the previous night, when the first ray of dawn hit their faces.

* * *

After what must have been moments, or to them eons, Daya got up from the sofa, and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Abhijeet alone. As soon as Abhijeet saw Daya leave the living room, the former felt himself get zapped back to reality. Staring around, having finally convinced himself that none of the events that had taken place on the previous night were his fault and it were the medicines that brought over the side-effects, he now turned his attention towards the various sheets of paper lying on the table.

His mind was not at rest, neither was his conscience by the weak assurance he kept giving himself, but he knew that it would have to do for now, and he would have a life long to ponder over it. Or maybe not. But as of now, he only had two day in his hands to solve the case, after which he would act on the path of the fate he sought for himself.

Arranging the papers in order, Abhijeet realized that the papers were all related to their current case. Scanning through the papers, almost immediately keeping them aside, Abhijeet was about to pile up the couple of unwanted papers lying about, when his eyes fell on a particular Bank Statement. It belonged to Arjun's last few transactions of the month before his untimely death.

Reading through the statement, Abhijeet was about to discard it when something struck him odd. Reading through it again, Abhijeet realized the last link that he had been missing all along. He was about to call out to Daya, when the latter re-emerged from the kitchen, with two coffee mugs in his hand. The two friends looked at each other for a moment, before Daya gave Abhijeet a smile, that was more than enough for him at the moment, before he reciprocated the same. There were several things to sort out yet between them, but for now, this would do.

Keeping the incident of the previous night locked in their minds safely, for them to explore it another time, the two of them now turned their attention towards the biggest problem they had. Taking a seat once again at the same spot on the sofa, while handing over one of the mugs to Abhijeet, Daya spoke.

"Tumhein kuch mila kya?"

"Haan." Sipping on his coffee, he felt the caffeine hit him and open up his mind strongly. Continuing now in a much clearer voice, Abhijeet continued.

"Daya yaad hai humne Arjun ke bank account ki statement mangwaayi thi jismein yeh 5 lakh ka last deposit tha?"

"Haan yaad hai. Humein who account track karne ki koshish ki, par account ke certain priviledged rights ke wajah se hum account holder ka naam nahi jaan paaye. Par kyun?"

"Daya, agar hum saamne se apne suspects ko unke bank statements ke liye puche toh? Waise bhi, jis tarah se khoon ho rahe hai, use toh yeh hi saabit hu hai ki Rajeev issi company mein bhes badal kar kaam kar raha hai. Ho sakta hai isi bahaane humein kuch aur pata chal jaaye."

"Yeh toh maine socha hi nahi tha. Mujhe ek aur baat khatak rahi thi ki agar Rajeev sach mein zinda hai aur usne apni plastic surgery karwayi hai, toh iske liye uske paas itne paise aaye kahan se? Kyunki uss wakt uske saare bank accounts seal karwa diye gaye the."

"Iska matlab zaroor woh wakt kisi na kisi ko Rajeev ki zakhmi laash mili thi khayi mein se, tabhi jaake yeh sab mumkin hua hoga. Ho sakta hai ki woh Mannu hi ho?"

"Haan ho sakta hai Abhijeet, par Mannu ke paas itne paise aaye kahan se honge? Plastic surgery karwaane ke liye bhi bohot badi rakam ki zaroorat hoti hai. Ho na ho, iske peeche kisi aur ka hi haath hai."

"Filhaal abhi ke liye, main Sachin se bolke sab ke sab suspects ke Bank Statements mangwa leta hoon. Phir dekhte hai uska kya nikalta hai."

"Theek hai. Abhi hum Bureau ke liye tayyar ho jaate hai. Freddy aur Kajal ko phir se jaane se pehle sab samjha dete hai."

* * *

**At the CID Bureau:**

An hour and a half later, Abhijeet and Daya had explained once again everything to Freddy and Kajal, while Vivek and Sachin had been allotted their task as well. So far, neither Abhijeet, nor Daya had received any phone call from their boss, but it was quite typical of him no never phone when off duty. Walking towards the murder board where the case was explained and linked before him as clear as water, Abhijeet went over and tried to experiment a bit more. He tried to fit in various theories, discussing them with Daya alongside, while the latter put his important views and opinions on the same.

Just as Abhijeet and Daya were formulating a new theory, Dr. Salunkhe walked in.

"Arre Salunkhe sahib, aap yahan."

"Kyun bhai, yahan aana mana hai?"

"Nahi sir, aisi baat nahi hai, magar..."

"Magar kya, haan? Magar kya?" Dr. Salunkhe scowled at the pair of them, though he was inwardly enjoying himself.

"Kuch nahi Salunkhe sahab, aapke samajh se bahar hai." Seeing that the forensic doctor had an angry retort in the coming, Daya cut him quickly.

"Sir, ar aap yeh toh batayiye ki baat kya hai? Case ke silsile mein kuch mila aapko?"

"Haan Daya, aur yeh case ke bare mein mujhe jo pata laga, who tumhaare pure case ko hilaake rakh dega."

"Oho, Salunkhe sahab, ab bata bhi do."

"Abhijeet, tumhaara khooni Rajeev nahi, balki koi aur hai. Mujhe abhi ballistic reports mile, aur uss mein se yeh oata chalta hai ki jis ne bhi Arjun aur Mannu ka khoon kiya hai, uski height 5'11 hai, jabki Rajeev ke files mein saaf-saaf likha hai ki uski height 5'7 hai."

Abhijeet and Daya did not look conpletely surpried or shocked by the news. On the contrary, the two of them gave each other a significant look and gave each other a smile. Among the numerous theories they had made up, their current one seemed to go exactly as they had formulated. And Dr. Salunkhe had brought in one proof to seal their theory.

"Waise Dr. sahab, hum logon ko yeh laga tha ki shaayad Mannu ne Arjun ko maara hai."

"Tumhaara shak sahi hai. Mannu ne hi Arjun ka khoon kiya hai. Uska bhi height 5'11 hi tha."

"Toh iska matlab, iss case mein do khooni hai. Mannu ne Arjun ka khoon kiya hai, Rajeev ne Akash ka khoon kiya hoga, aur company mein se koi teesre ne Mannu ka. Shayad Mannu uss teesre insaan ke liye kaa kar raha hoga. Kyunki agar woh Rajeev ke liye kaam kar raha hota, toh ann ban uske saath hoti, aur Rajeev uska khooni hota, jo abhi possible hi nahi hai."

The three of them fell into a dignified silence, before Salunkhe spoke once again.

"Waise, tumhein itne dino baad Bureau mein dekh ke accha laga. Abhi tabiyat toh theek hai na tumhaara?"

Abhijeet looked at Dr. Salunkhe and smiled. Fight and bicker as they would with each, their concern for one another never went amiss.

"Haan doctor sahab, main theek hoon ab." Even though Abhijeet felt Daya's glares at the side of his head, he ignored it. Smiling at Abhijeet's reply, he was however, saved the time of replying back, as at that moment, Freddy ad Kajal entered the Bureau with a briefcase.

"Kajal, Freddy, ismein kya hai?"

Freddy smiled happily at Abhijeet and Daya, while both of them opened the briefcase. And two simultaneous gasps left them without their knowledge. The suitcase held the 100 gold bars and the stolen formula papers safely tucked in. Smiling broadly, Abhijeet smiled triumphantly, while Daya looked beyond happy. But but that not all.

"Sir, yeh lijiye, locker ke kone me humein yeh mila tha." Kajal handed a microchip over to them. Daya quickly took it and inserted it into the computer. As soon as the folder opened, several files popped up. Some contained details of a plastic surgeon, while the other folder held details of a certain pharmaceutical company.

Scrounging throught the entire folder, the case fell in front of their eyes as clear as a forget-me-not blue sky. There were still several questions and confusions regarding the case, but the only thing answered was the name of the rampaging murderer. Shocked as they were at the disclosure of the identity of the person, it was somewhere always present deep down his mind. They only needed one last shred of proof and that came in the Bureau in the forms of Vivek and Sachin. They entered the Bureau, an ecstatic look on their faces. Heading straight towards Abhijeet, he handed over the papers to them.

"Sir, jis aadmi ne Arjun ko paise bhijwaya tha, uska pata chal gaya hai."

"Dikhao." Abhijeet took the paper from his hand and examined it. And a broad smile came up. The bird was finally trapped.

* * *

**Finally! :D Do tell me how this chapter turned out, and also constructive criticisms will be more than welcome! :D Also, most sincerely sorry for the typing errors. :D**


End file.
